Kerberos
by Hans Maulwurf
Summary: Ein bisschen AU, ein Spritzer GSR und ein Verbrechen. Na dann…
1. Prolog

**Kerberos**

Disclaimer: Sie gehören mir nicht, ich spiele nur mit ihnen.

Prolog: 

_**San Francisco,**_

_**1996**_

Wenn ich heute an den Tag denke an dem wir getrennte Wege gingen, denke ich immer an

unser kleines Apartment, die Sonne schien warm und freundlich in die Küche. Schweigend

saßen wir uns gegenüber an dem Tisch den wir gemeinsam ausgesucht hatten, ich weiß noch

genau wie ein Bein etwas zu kurz war und dadurch wackelte aber irgendwie hattest du immer

das verlangen etwas zu retten, das niemand wollte.

Die Stille war bedrückend, ein unangenehmes Schweigen, ich sah in deine verweinten Augen

und wollte etwas sagen, etwas was dich erreichen würde, etwas was dich umstimmen würde.

Aber wie immer warst du es die das Schweigen unterbrach. Denn Sara Sidle hatte Courage,

ich glaube das war etwas was mich an dir faszinierte.

„_Ich werde einige Sachen packen und dann erstmal im Hotel übernachten_."

Deine Stimme war rau, wir hatten uns noch nie so laut gestritten, dies tat mir nun sehr leid.

Ohnmächtig saß ich dort und schaute aus dem Fenster, die Vögel zwitscherten vergnügt und

die Sonne lachte. Einige Zeit später kamst du mit einer Reisetasche um die Schultern und den

Schlüsseln in der Hand aus unserem Schlafzimmer. Den Schlüssel für unser kleines

Apartment legtest du dann zögerlich auf den Tisch. Wir sahen uns für einen langen Moment

in die Augen, du strichst mir sanft durch meine Locken und über meine Wange „_Ich liebe dich _

_Gil. Aber vielleicht ist es ja besser so." _dann hast du unser kleines Apartment verlassen. Ich

starrte wieder aus dem Fenster, die Welt lachte mich freudig an aber mein Herz zerbrach.


	2. Kapitel 1

Kapitel 1:

_**Las Vegas,**_

_**2003**_

Wie jede Nacht ging ich mit den Zetteln für unsere neuen Aufträge in den Pausenraum wo das Team schon wartete.

Seit Holly Gribbs erschossen wurde, hatten wir immer Probleme die freie Position neu zu besetzen, irgendwie passte niemand so recht in unser Team, vielleicht lag es auch an mir. Im Moment waren wir mal wieder eine Person zu wenig in unserer Schicht aber wir kamen damit zurecht. Nick, Warrick und Catherine waren ausgezeichnete CSI. Und ich, lebte für das Labor.

Heute beschloss ich mit Catherine, einen 419 zu untersuchen. Eine verstorbene Person, ein netter Ausdruck dafür dass wieder jemand sein Leben verloren hatte.

Ich setzte mich hinter das Steuer und schaute kurz zu Catherine auf dem Beifahrersitz. Sie war eine gute Freundin, hatte viel Einfühlungsvermögen aber war auch manchmal etwas zu direkt für meinen Geschmack. Als ich von San Francisco nach Las Vegas kam, fragte sie nicht wie viele andere, wie es kam das ein angesehener Entomologe, es ausgerechnet in die Stadt der Sünde verschlagen konnte. Nein, sie sah mich nur einmal an und sagte: „_Dir hat jemand das Herz gebrochen! Hier,… ich gebe dir einen aus_." An diesem Tag ging ich sehr betrunken nach Hause. Über Sara sprach ich aber nicht, eher hörte ich Catherine zu, sie war eine interessante Person, ich hörte ihr gerne zu wenn sie über Vegas sprach. Hier hatte ich ja auch den schönsten Tag meines Lebens verbracht.

Unser Tatort war etwas außerhalb der Stadt in der Wüste Nevadas. Ich hörte ihr zu wie sie über Lindsey sprach : _„… also mal ehrlich nur weil alle ihre Freundinnen sich nun die Ohren stechen lassen möchten, heißt das noch lange nicht das ich ihr so etwas erlaube. Oh mein Gott ich höre mich ja schon an wie meine Mutter. Ich weiß noch genau wie sie …_.."

Mein Blick schweifte etwas umher, als Ermittler beobachtete ich gerne und überall. Als Mann war ich nicht Multitaskingfähig und hörte ihr nach einer weile nicht mehr zu. Frauen, als würde ich vor allem ein Teenager verstehen oder ihr Ratschläge geben können.

Etwas auf der anderen Straßenseite fing meinen Blick ein.

Irgendwie hätte ich es wie ein Zeichen deuten sollen.

Warum musste ich ausgerechnet heute diese Straße entlang fahren, die Straße in der eine kleine verträumte Kapelle stand. Sie war weiß, überall konnte man wunderschöne Rosen sehen. Auf dem Parkplatz sah ich wie gerade ein junges Pärchen aus einem Auto stieg und Hand in Hand in die Kapelle ging, sie würden dort sich ewige Liebe schwören in guten wie in schlechten….

„_Gil pass auf_!" aus meinen Gedanken gerissen sah ich auf die Straße, die Ampel war rot und ich trete so schnell ich konnte auf die Bremse.

„_Was ist los mit dir, ich weiß ja dass du mir nicht wirklich zuhörst wenn ich über meine Probleme spreche, aber wir hätten einen Unfall bauen können_."

Ich atmete Tief durch, die Ampel sprang auf grün und wir fuhren weiter. „_Es tut mir leid, sag ihr doch einfach das ihr in einem halben Jahr noch mal über diese Sache mit den Ohrringen sprecht, vielleicht hat sie dann kein Interesse mehr daran und dir gibt es etwas Aufschub und du wirkst dann nicht gleich wie deine Mutter_." Sie lächelte etwas schief, zwinkert mit ihren Augen und schaute mich im nächsten Moment etwas nachdenklich an.

„_Hör mal, das was Ecklie gesagt hat wegen deinem Führungsstil… ja wir wissen alle das Papierkram nicht gerade deine Stärke ist. Aber Samantha hätte noch viel von dir lernen können. Sie war einfach nicht zäh genug für Vegas. Wir finden schon jemand neues der die Position ausfüllt_."

Nun lächelte ich das erste Mal an diesem Tag. Es war immer gut Loyale Freunde zu haben, vielleicht sollte ich heute versuchen mich etwas mehr um den Papierkram zu kümmern, das könnte mich auch etwas ablenken.

Langsam verließen wir die Stadt und kamen über einen sandigen Weg zu unserem Tatort. Die Wüste war einfach Perfekt um eine Leiche los zu werden. Ein gelbes Band markierte leicht den Tatort. Normalerweise sollten so Schaulustige fern gehalten werden. Heute waren wir nur zu 4.

Ein Polizist der gegen das Auto gelehnt, zu uns rüber schaute. Er sah etwas gelangweilt aus und David der sich über die Leiche beugte.

„Hi _David, kannst du etwas über den Todeszeitpunkt sagen und vielleicht die Ursache_?" Er stand langsam auf und wir konnten einen ersten Blick auf die Leiche werfen. Eine ältere Frau, vielleicht 70 Jahre alt. Sie hatte ein einfaches Kleid an, mit Blümchen, keine Schuhe. Ihr haar war fast weiß, ihre Augen geschlossen „_Vermutlich ist sie erst 2-3 Tage tot, wenn ich spekulieren soll würde ich sagen sie wurde erstickt. Ich lasse euch dann mal alleine, wir sehen uns dann im Labor_."

Ich schritt näher an die Leiche heran, ihre Beine schienen gebrochen, doch dann lies mich etwas innerlich erbeben, meine Kehle schnürte sich zu und ich musste näher heran um zu bestätigen was meine Augen bereits wussten.

Dort im Wüstensand lag eine geschnitzte Figur. Es war ein Hund, um genau zu sein war es ein Hund mit 3 Köpfen. Ich kannte diesen Hund.

Schnell streifte ich die Handschuhe über und nahm ihn vorsichtig in die Hand, ängstlich das er verschwinden würde.

„_Hast du da etwas_?" Catherine kam zu mir herüber, sie war Vorsichtig um die Leiche herum gegangen um nach Hinweisen zu suchen.

„_Kerberos_", sagte ich heiser „_Jemand wollte unbedingt dass sie auch tot bleibt."_


	3. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2:

Ich war nach Vegas gekommen um in der Stunde der tiefsten Verzweiflung, dem schönsten Tag meines Lebens immer ganz nahe zu sein.

Und nun saß ich in meinem Büro und starrte auf das Telefon. Bei dem Gedanken an John Falk, kochte ich innerlich voll Zorn, er war doch an allem Schuld gewesen. Aber ich musste ihn Anrufen, es bestand gar keine Frage das die Fälle zusammen hingen, es war der gleiche Mörder und John Falk hatte damals die Ermittlungen geleitet.

Ich nahm entschlossen den Hörer ab und wählte eine Nummer. „_Guten Tag, hier ist Gil Grissom vom Forensischen Labor in Las Vegas, ich bin Leiter der Nachtschicht und würde gerne mit Special Agent John Falk sprechen… ja natürlich, ich warte_.", ich musste wieder tief durchatmen, hier ging es um ein Verbrechen, vielleicht einen Serienmörder, es ging um Gerechtigkeit, ich war ein Profi, ich sollte mich nicht von privaten Gefühlen beeinflussen lassen.... „_Ja Hallo hier ist Special Agent Falk_.", ich schluckte.

„_Äh ja hallo, ich weiß nicht ob sie sich an mich erinnern hier ist Gil Grissom, ich habe damals mit ihnen an einem Fall gearbeitet in San Francisco vor 7 Jahren_.", es gab ein kurzes schweigen, aber dann sprach John erheitert: „_Ja natürlich Dr. Grissom ich erinnere mich, was kann ich für sich tun_?"

Ich nahm langsam meine Brille ab und rieb mir die Nase. „_Wir hatten heute in Las Vegas einen Leichenfund in der Wüste, die Frau hat gebrochene Beine und eine geschnitzte Kerberos Figur lag daneben_." Kaum hatte ich dies ausgesprochen antwortet John auch schon. „_Ich und mein Partner werden das erste Flugzeug nach Las Vegas nehmen, wir sind morgen dort_." Ich verabschiedete mich. Im ersten Augenblick war ich dankbar dass er so schnell hierher kam, im nächsten Moment wurde ich nervös, wie würde ich mich ihm gegenüber verhalten nach all der Zeit. Würde er erneut mit seinem Geschwätz die Leute beeindrucken, die großartigen Taten des FBI. Ich erinnere mich noch genau. CSIs schauten nur trockene Beweise an aber er war dort draußen wie ein moderner Cowboy und rannte den Verbrechern wie ein Held hinterher. Wäre ich vielleicht nicht mit der Wissenschaft verheiratet, in einem anderen Leben, hätte mich der Gedanke sicherlich gereizt. Das FBI hatte die besten der besten, eine harte Ausbildung ein anspruchsvoller Beruf, man konnte etwas erleben, mit Sicherheit.

Es klopfte an meine Tür, bevor ich Antworten konnte war Catherine schon herein gekommen. „_Hast du dich entschlossen mal etwas früher mit dem Papierkram anzufangen_.", sie schien über etwas amüsiert. Ich ging nicht weiter darauf ein. „_Ich habe das FBI angerufen, setz dich doch kurz vielleicht sollte ich dich über den Fall genauer informieren_."

Die Neugier stand ihr auf der Stirn geschrieben und sie setzte sich rasch hin. „_Das FBI? Du hälst nicht gerade viele Stücke auf sie, warum hast du sie angerufen_." Ich hob meine Hände als wäre Catherines Mund eine Waffe und als würde ich mich ihrer Flut an fragen ergeben. „_Ich werde dir alles erzählen nur hör mir bitte einen Augenblick zu_." Sie schwieg und starrte mich an, „_1996 hatte ich einen Fall, ein Mann wurde ermordet, seine Beine gebrochen, an dem Tatort fanden wir eine geschnitzte Kerberos Figur, das FBI schickte einen Agenten zur schnelleren Aufklärung. Ich habe nie erfahren was so besonderes an dieser Leiche war. Alles was wir hatten waren einige Reifenspuren und Tierhaare die wir auf der Bekleidung des Opfers fanden. Wir sind einigen Spuren gefolgt, die aber zu keinem Ergebnis führten und die Ermittlungen wurden beendet._" Catherine spitze die Lippen und sprach dann misstrauisch: „_Ich verstehe trotzdem nicht was das FBI damit zu tun hatte, war der Tote ein hohes Tier in irgendeiner Behörde? Die Figur hat schon etwas Symbolisches aber ich vermute die Presse hat nicht gerade viel von diesem Fall mitbekommen, sonst hätten wir mit Reportern zu tun bekommen und Ecklie würde uns im Nacken sitzen. Du erzählt mir nicht alles Gil, habe ich recht?_" Ich dachte wenige Sekunden nach, Catherine war mein Partner in diesem Fall und eine gute Freundin, ich sollte ihr vielleicht mehr erzählen, was könnte es schon schaden?

„_Nun, da gab es einige Probleme mit der Vergangenheit der Leiche, wir konnten nicht wirklich viel über ihn herausfinden. Es schien als sei er nach San Francisco gezogen, ansonsten gab es nichts. Als ich bei meinem Kollegen vom FBI nachfragte wieso nicht mehr herauszufinden war, blockte er ab. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wieso und warum diese Leiche so geheimnisvoll sein soll, ich hoffe unsere ältere Dame hat nicht so eine Mysteriöse Vergangenheit sonst wird auch dieser Fall sehr schnell zu den Akten gelegt. Jedenfalls wird Special Agent John Falk morgen in Las Vegas eintreffen mit seinem Partner. Ich erwarte das wir mit ihnen Kooperieren, wenn sie auf anderer Stelle von diesem Fall erfahren hätten wären sie sowieso nach Las Vegas gekommen, ich habe uns nur etwas Zeit gespart. Der Mann aus San Francisco schien sehr wichtig zu sein, mehr weiß ich nicht_."

Catherine nickte nur leicht, anscheinend hatte ich ihre Neugier befriedigt, wir sprachen noch über andere Fälle die wir gerade bearbeiteten. Es stellte sich heraus dass die Frau und der Mann noch mehr gemeinsam hatten. Wir konnten einige Hundehaare sicherstellen, beide wurden erstickt, David vermutete mit einem Kissen, da wir keine Würgemale fanden. Ansonsten waren die Opfer aber sehr unterschiedlich, außer ihrem Mörder schienen sich nichts gemeinsam zu haben. Ich schaute auf die Uhr, heute sollte ich mal pünktlich nach Hause gehen, ich war immer noch sehr nervös über das erscheinen von John Falk, trotzdem war mein Verstand verzückt über das Rätsel, das mich anflehte gelöst zu werden.

Ich war mir sicher wir würden diesen Fall und damit auch den alten Fall in San Francisco lösen können, vielleicht würde mir das etwas Ruhe geben vor der Vergangenheit und John würde ganz schnell zurück nach Washington fliegen. Vielleicht….


	4. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3.

Ich hatte nicht besonders gut geschlafen, ich saß an dem alten wackeligen Küchentisch und Trank eine heiße Tasse Kaffee. Als ich in meinem Bett lag und einschlafen wollte, schossen mir viele Gedanken durch meinen Kopf. Ich dachte vor allem an San Francisco. Geistesabwesend hatte ich die Schublade des Nachttisches gegriffen als ob ich mich vergewissern wollte das es noch dort lag, das alles nicht nur ein Traum gewesen war.

Nun saß ich wieder an dem Tisch und schaute aus meinem Fenster, es war wieder einmal so ein verdammt fröhlicher Tag. Ich hatte eine art Déjà-vu, doch bevor ich mich in meinen Gedanken verlieren konnte vibrierte mein Handy auf dem Tisch. Ich nahm es in die Hand und hielt es an mein Ohr, ohne Emotion in der Stimme sagte ich: „_Grissom_."

„_Dr. Grissom, hier ist Special Agent Falk, wir sind gerade eben gelandet, mein Partner besorgt uns nur schnell einen Mietwagen und wir hoffen das wir sie in einer Stunde dann im Labor treffen können_?", John! Ich wollte ihm all das sagen was ich von ihm und seinen Lobesreden auf das FBI hielt aber ich versuchte freundlich zu klingen. „_Natürlich ich mache mich gleich auf den Weg und hole die Beweise, damit wir sofort mit der Arbeit anfangen können_." Wir verabschiedeten uns kurz, ich ging zu meinem Auto nach draußen und machte mich sofort auf den Weg, ich wollte gleich alle Beweise bereit haben, je schneller John wieder nach Washington zurück kehren würde, desto besser. Es schien ein ruhiger Tag im Labor zu werden, Nick und Warrick würden sich um ihre Fälle vom gestrigen Tag kümmern und uns dann vielleicht bei diesem Unterstützen, wir würden vielleicht sogar noch schneller fertig werden. Ich drückte den Knopf an der Kaffeemaschine in unserem Pausenraum. Dann setzte ich mich in mein Büro als bereits John ohne weiteres herein spazierte. Er hatte sich nicht viel verändert, er war ungefähr in meinem alter, war immer noch ein sehr schlanker großer Mann, vielleicht 1,90 groß. Er trug wie immer einen dunklen Anzug, seine braunen Haare waren nach hinten gekämmt, mittlerweile sah man schon einige vereinzelte graue darunter. Sein Gesicht war kantig und schmal, man konnte nicht sagen dass er gerade sehr hübsch war, fand ich. Jedoch meinten 2 Laborantinnen die ich zufällig mal belauscht hatte bei einem Gespräch, das er dass gewisse ‚etwas' hat. Was dieses ‚etwas' war hatte ich jedoch nie verstanden, vielleicht wieder so eine Frauensache.

„_Dr. Grissom wir sind doch sofort hierher gekommen, mein Partner konnte es kaum erwarten mit dem Fall zu beginnen_." Ich seufzte innerlich, soviel zu dem Plan schon mal alle Beweise bereit zu haben und dann stürmte auch schon Catherine herein. „_Hey Gil, rate doch mal wie lange der neuste Modetrend für Teenager noch interessant ist, wenn man ihnen sagt sie müssen dafür selber bezahlen_." Ich fühlte mich genötigt eine Antwort zu geben ohne eigentlich darüber nachgedacht zu haben: „_42 Minuten_?", Catherine sah mich an als wäre mir ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen oder als würde sie denken ‚Diese Frage war rein rhetorisch, kein Grund darauf zu antworten.' Dann schaute sie John an als wäre er aus dem Nichts in meinem Büro gelandet. „_Sie sind wohl Special Agent Falk_?" – „_Ich glaube sie sind im Vorteil, ich weiß leider nicht wer sie sind, aber Dr. Grissom hatte anscheinend schon immer das Vergnügen mit hübschen und auch brillante Kolleginnen zusammen zu arbeiten_." , er lächelte leicht, ich wollte meinen Schuh ausziehen und ihn diesen an den Kopf werfen, er würde nicht noch einen CSI ins FBI locken, ich erkannte das leichte geflirrte, bald würde er sagen wie aufregend sein Job war…. Doch meine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen als die Person in den Raum trat die es immer schaffte meine kühle Fassade durcheinander zu bringen, mir wurde heiß und kalt. Sie war älter geworden und hübscher. Unsere blicken trafen sich und auf einmal wurde es im Büro sehr stil, zu stil für meinen Geschmack, ich hasste diese Stille denn ich wusste nie was ich sagen sollte. Zum Glück kamen Warrick und Nick zu uns. Wieso klopfte eigentlich niemand an meine Tür? Es wurde eindeutig zu voll hier. Irritiert und jetzt ein wenig genervt von dem Andrang in meinem Büro sagte ich schnell: „ _Warrick, Catherine und Nick, meine CSIs_", ich deutete dabei auf jeden meiner Kollegen und drehte ich mich zu John „_Special Agent John Falk und…._ .", mein Ohren wurden auf einmal etwas warm, sie war doch beim FBI jetzt oder? Doch Sara war wie immer… Sara, sie trat einen Schritt nach vorne und streckte allen ihre Hand entgegen: „_Special Agent Sara Sidle, ich bin sicher wir werden sehr gut zusammen arbeiten_."

Ich blickte zu Warrick und Nick. „_Es_ _scheint als hätten wir eine ruhige Nacht vor uns, bitte bearbeitet weiterhin eure derzeitigen Fälle und wenn ihr fertig seid meldet ihr euch bei mir, vielleicht könnt ihr uns ja helfen_." Sie hatten die ganze Zeit Sara angestarrt als hätten sie noch nie eine Frau in einem dunklen Blazer gesehen. „_Na los_!"

Dann schaute ich zu Catherine: „_Wie wäre es wenn du zu Greg gehst, ob die Laborwerte schon fertig sind und ich werde Agent Sidle und Agent Falk über alles Weitere genauer informieren_."

Sie schaute kurz zwischen mir und Sara hin und her, nickte dann aber und verschwand.

Nun waren wir zu 3. und John sagte etwas verlegen: „_Hey das alte Team ist ja so gesehen wieder vereint, wie in alten Zeiten nicht wahr Dr. Grissom._" Bevor ich dies erwidern konnte klingelte sein Handy. Er hieb einen Zeigefingerhoch und sagte: „_Entschuldigt mich kurz, Washington ist dran aber fangt doch schon mal ohne mich an_."

Ich wünschte mir sofort das ich nicht alle weggeschickt hätte, denn nun waren Sara und ich alleine in meinem Büro, John hatte beim verlassen die Tür geschlossen. Ob es wohl seltsam aussehen würde wenn ich aus dem Büro rennen und mich auf der Herrentoilette verstecken würde?

„_Nun, du bist Leiter der Nachschicht in Vegas? Gratulation, du genießt es bestimmt den anderen CSI immer einen Schritt voraus zu sein ohne einem Jemandem rede und antwort stehen zu müssen_.", dabei lachte sie etwas verlegen um die Spannung aus der Situation zu nehmen.

Ich wollte sie küssen. Wie war es möglich nach all den Jahren noch Schmetterlinge im Bauch zu haben. „ _Und du hast es wirklich geschafft, Special Agent für das FBI das ist schon eine beeindruckende Leistung. Ich hoffe alles hat sich so ergeben wie du es dir gewünscht hast_."

Wir lächelten Zaghaft wie verschüchterte Teenager bei unserer ersten Verabredung.

Ihr Unerwartetes auftauchen würde diesen Fall wundervoll verkomplizieren.

„_Folge mir doch bitte, ich werde die Beweise holen und sie dir zeigen, Catherine und John werden sicherlich gleich zu uns stoßen_."

Zögerlich sagte sie: „_Gil ich wollte_….", ich unterbrach sie, würden wir nun ein Gespräch führen könnte ich sicherlich keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. „_Wir können uns nach der Schicht unterhalten, wir sollten uns jetzt auf den Fall konzentrieren_." Sie nickte langsam und folgte mir in einen leeren Untersuchungsraum.


	5. Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4:

Nun standen wir alle um den Tisch herum, die Beweise waren ordentlich und gut sichtbar hingelegt worden, sowie einige vereinzelte Fotografien vom Tatort. An einer Pinnwand hinter uns waren die Fotos von dem alten Tatort.

Catherine hatte die Laborwerte in der Hand, „ _Die Analyse der Hundehaare hat ergeben das es sich bei dem Tier wie vermutet um einen Hund handelt um genau zu sein um einen deutschen Schäferhund_." „_Leider können wir die DNS nicht mit den Tierhaaren vergleichen die wir bei dem anderen Opfer fanden, wir haben keine Haarwurzeln zur Verfügung und der Rest des Haares wird uns nach der langen Zeit keine brauchbaren Ergebnisse liefern_.", erwiderte Sara.

Ich sprach ruhig und sachlich: „ _Bei dem Holz der beiden Figuren handelt es sich um Ahornholz, nichts besonders was uns weiter helfen könnte_."

„_Vielleicht jemand der öfter mit Holz zu tun hat, ein Schreiner? Oder vielleicht jemand der Schnitzereien als Hobby betreibt, jemand der künstlerisch begabt ist, ich vermute das der Mörder diese Figuren selbst geschnitzt hat, es wäre eher unwahrscheinlich das man solche Figuren einfach in einem Geschäft kauft_.", fuhr John fort.

„_Wir haben noch etwas, einige Reifenspuren, aber dort waren noch weitere Reifen abdrücke, es könnte sich um einen Anhänger handeln. Zusammen mit der Tatsache dass bei dem Opfer Hundehaare waren könnte es sich um einen Hundeanhänger handeln. Ich werde Nick sagen dass er dem Nachgehen soll, damit wir das Modell bestimmen können_.", warf Catherine ein und verschwand im Labor.

„_Wir müssen unbedingt das Opfer Identifizieren. Sara und ich gehen die Vermisstenanzeigen durch, wir können nur hoffen das nicht all zu viele ältere Damen verschwunden sind in den letzten Tagen_.", sagte John. Er und Sara verließen den Raum, ich schaute ihr hinterher.

Vielleicht eine gute Gelegenheit an dem Papierkram zu arbeiten der sich auf meinem Schreibtisch stapelte.

Es war früh geworden, die Nachtschicht würde in wenigen Minuten zu ende sein. Nick hatte zwar viele Reifen abdrücke untersucht und verglichen, aber es gab leider noch keinen Treffer. Unser Opfer war ‚leider' nicht Vorbestraft aber John und Sara wurden relativ schnell fündig. Janet DeMay, sie war die alte nette Frau von neben an, 67 Jahre allein stehend. Wir hatten viele Stunden damit verbracht ihre Wohnung zu Untersuchen. Sara und John hatten sich in der Nachbarschaft umgehört. Es war einfach ein Rätsel warum jemand diese nette Dame töten würde, vor allem gab es keinerlei Verbindung zu Ben Palmer, unserem anderen Opfer damals in San Francisco. Es klopfte an meine Tür und Warrick streckte seinen Kopf durch den Türspalt. „_Hör mal wir wollten noch etwas Frühstücken gehen, kommst du mit_?"

Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf und legte einen Stapel Papier zur Seite. „_Nein danke, aber ich denke ich werde heute auch einmal pünktlich Schluss machen, Vegas gibt uns nur selten so eine ruhige Nacht, ich denke wir sollten das ausnutzen._" , ich schmunzelte leicht und machte mich auf den weg zu meinem Spinnt. Kurz vor der Tür blieb ich kurz stehen, ich konnte Nick und Catherine hören. „_Hast du die Spannung im Raum mitbekommen_?"– „_Ja ich glaube wir hätten damit eine Glühbirne zum brennen bringen können, das wäre doch mal ein interessantes Experiment gewesen_.", antwortete Nick.

„_Ich habe den ganzen Tag zwischen Grissom und dieser Agent Sidle hin und her geschaut, ich habe es im Gefühl da stimmt etwas nicht_."

Ich hatte genug gehört, ich hustete laut und ging dann langsam hinein, als wäre ich gerade um die Ecke gekommen. Beide schwiegen doch bevor sie gingen drehte sich Catherine zu mir um: „_Und kommst du mit noch etwas Frühstücken_?" Ich schloss den Spinnt und sagte nur: „_Nein ich denke ich werde heute einfach früher nach Hause gehen_." Catherine hob nur eine Augenbraue als würde sie denken. ‚ Ach wirklich?' Tatsächlich sagte sie aber nur: „_Na gut, wir sehen uns dann morgen_."

Ich machte mich auf den Weg zu meinem Auto und bemerkte erst etwas spät dass Sara sich wartend gegen mein Auto gelehnt hatte. Ich blieb vor ihr stehen und sie sagte zu mir. _„ John ist schon zum Hotel gefahren, er will sich unbedingt noch etwas Vegas ansehen. Ich dachte vielleicht das du mich fahren könntest und vielleicht könnten wir kurz reden_."

Ich überlegt nicht lange, heute mit ihr zu Arbeiten war wundervoll gewesen. Ich könnte ihr Lieblings Omelette zubereiten und wir könnten einen Kaffee trinken.

„Komm _steig ein, ich wohne nicht weit vom Labor weg, ich mach uns einen Kaffee_.", die fahrt war kurz aber sehr angenehm, wir betrieben etwas Smalltalk, wie lange ich in Vegas lebe, wie es ihr in Washington gefällt….

Zu Hause angekommen stiegen wir beide aus und ich sperrte die Tür zu meinem Haus auf. Es war nicht besonders groß, Catherine meinte etwas Farbe würde hier und dort nicht schaden und es wäre alles sowieso eher kalt und steril. Aber mehr wollte ich auch nicht, ich war sowieso nur noch zu Hause um das nötigste zu tun. Sara sah sich um, „ _Du hast es ja ganz nett hier_.". Sie wollte unbedingt höflich sein, ich wusste aber das die Einrichtung nicht wirklich ihr Geschmack war, Sara wollte Pflanzen und warme Farben, sie macht einen Raum zu einem zu Hause.

Ich betrachtete sie intensiv um jeden Augenblick den wir alleine waren zu genießen, dann viel mir allerdings ein das ich ihr vielleicht doch etwas anbieten sollte. „ M_ach es dir doch ruhig bequem, ich werde einen Kaffee machen und du hast doch sicher Hunger_? „ Mit diesen Worten verschwand ich in der Küche. Als Saras Omelette fast fertig war, kam sie langsam in die Küche. Ihre Stimme war voller Emotionen, „_Du hast ja noch diesen alten Tisch, ich dachte du hättest ihn weggeworfen. Du wolltest ihn nie wirklich haben_." Ich zuckte leicht mit den Schultern und sagte leicht: „ _Ich habe mich einfach an ihn gewöhnt_."

In Wirklichkeit hatte ich mich an alles geklammert was mich an Sara erinnerte, wie ein Ertrinkender an einen Strohhalm.

Sah ich dort Tränen in ihren Augen? „ _Wie wäre es wenn du Teller und Tassen aus dem Schrank holst, dann essen wir erstmal, in Ordnung_?"

Wir aßen und tranken und hielten wieder Smalltalk, über alte Fälle, ob einer von uns noch Kontakt zu alten Freunden in San Francisco hatte. Ich fragte mich jedoch immer wann wir wirklich reden würden.


	6. Kapitel 5

Kapitel 5:

Wir hatten uns auf meine Couch gesetzt, leise lief im Hintergrund etwas Musik. „_Wo fangen wir an_?", Sara sah mich fragend an. „ _Vielleicht dort wo alles schief gelaufen ist_?", wir beide sahen etwas Ratlos aus, soviel wurde nicht ausgesprochen, aber wo sollte man Anfangen?

„_Vielleicht dort wo du mit John abgehauen bist um beim FBI Karriere zu machen und mich zurück gelassen hast, dein altes langweiliges Leben_." , Sara sah mich etwas schockiert an, verschränkte dann ihre Arme und sah mich defensiv an: „_Zuerst einmal bin ich nicht mit John abgehauen, ich hatte dir gesagt das ich schon länger den Wunsch hatte zum FBI zu gehen, du kennst mich ich werde schnell gelangweilt und möchte immer eine neue Herausforderung haben. Und das FBI konnte mir so etwas bieten. Johns Erzählungen haben mich nur mehr Motiviert, mich zu bewerben_!"

Ich sprang von der Couch auf als hätte mich etwas gebissen. „_Wir hatten doch darüber gesprochen, wir wollten eine gemeinsame Zukunft, für dich war das alles also zu ‚langweilig'? Ich wollte mit dir alles und du hast es weggeworfen_.", Sara schaute zu mir hoch und blickte mich ungläubig an. „_In Beruflicher hin sicht, aber ich habe doch nie unsere Beziehung gemeint Gil. Und außerdem warst du doch derjenige der beschlossen hatte wir sollten gemeinsam nach Vegas gehen. War das nicht deine große Rede? In Vegas haben wir große Möglichkeiten, du hattest ja schon Häuser in guten Stadtteilen ausgesucht, wo unsere Kinder zur Schule gehen sollten. Ich war doch erst 25, ich wollte noch so viel tun bevor ich eine Familie gründe_." Ich ging nur nervös hin und her, da nagte diese Unsicherheit in mir, eine kleine Stimme die immer wieder sagt – ‚Sie ist viel zu jung für dich, was findet sie an dir? Ihr passt doch überhaupt nicht zusammen'. Es sprudelte aus mir heraus, vielleicht auch etwas unüberlegt, aber ich wollte diese Stimme nicht hören: „ _Du bist irgendwann nur noch mit John Abends weg gewesen und hast dir seine Geschichten über das FBI angehört, was sollte ich denn verdammt noch mal denken, wenn meine 15 Jahre jüngere Frau praktisch an den Lippen eines anderen Mannes hängt? Du hättest doch einfach sagen können, wir hätten Vegas verschieben können und das mit den Häusern war nur eine Idee, ich war wunderbar Glücklich in unserem kleinen Apartment_!" Ich spürte wie ich sauer wurde und diese Eifersucht zum Vorschein kam die ich immer so gut verborgen hatte.

„_Wir sind zwar Verheiratet aber das gibt dir noch lange nicht das Recht meine Zukunft mitzubestimmen ohne mit mir darüber zu sprechen. Ich bin nicht dein Besitz den du irgendwohin mitnehmen kannst. Ich wollte nie so sein wie meine Mutter, aber mit deinen Entscheidungen was wir für unsere Zukunft tun sollten hast du mich eingeengt_.", Sara war nun auch aufgestanden und stand mir direkt gegenüber, sie funkelte mich wütend und herausfordernd an. „_Das ist doch verrückt, als wäre Sara Sidle der Besitz von irgendjemandem, du bist wahrscheinlich die unabhängigste und dickköpfigste Frau die ich je kennen gelernt habe. Wie kannst du nur für einen Moment denken das ich irgendetwas entschieden hatte, es waren einfach meinen Träume für unsere Zukunft und du hast diese mit Füßen getreten._" Sara sah mich verzweifelt an: „ _Dann sag mir doch einfach warum du mir das nie gesagt hast_!" – „_Warum hast du nie gesagt das du dich beim FBI Beworben hattest, hätten wir das nicht auch besprechen müssen_?" Ich sah sie nun Ratlos an. Man hätte meinen können wir zwei gemeinsam sind recht Kluge Köpfe, aber wie konnte es passieren das wir uns nie über die Zukunft unterhalten hatten, hatten wir nach der Hochzeit ein Jahr lang auf der 7. Wolke gewohnt und waren auf einmal herunter gefallen, Planlos? „ _Vielleicht_…" sagte ich nun leise und etwas melancholisch: „ …._haben wir einfach zu schnell geheiratet, ich meine es war keine wirklich lange Überlegung, wir waren hier im Urlaub und haben es einfach getan. Ohne zu überlegen was wir eigentlich gemeinsam vorhaben_." Sara dachte etwas nach und sagte dann ebenfalls etwas ruhiger: „ _Dazu kommt noch das Problem das wir beide nicht wirklich wissen wie wir mit anderen Menschen umgehen sollen, geschweige denn eine Erfolgreiche Beziehung zu führen._" Ich lächelte sie etwas an, wahrere Worte wurden nie gesprochen, wir waren beide etwas Planlos in etwas hineingeschlittert was eigentlich unser Leben veränderte und als die rosarote Brille abgenommen wurde und wir hätten reden müssen, schwiegen wir uns an, dabei wäre eine Lösung sehr einfach gewesen.

Etwas zögerlich fragte ich sie: „Also _du und John ihr wart nie_…..", ich wusste nicht wie ich es formulieren sollte. Sara sah wieder fassungslos aus: „ _John? Das ist doch… Gil du bist der einzige den ich wirklich und mit ganzem Herzen je geliebt habe, wir haben zwar nicht lange über unsere Hochzeit nachgedacht aber …. Das du meine einzige große Liebe bist, wie kannst du daran zweifeln? John ist ein Freund und ein Mentor, aber du warst meine Welt_." Sie hatte nun tränen in den Augen. „_Du hast es also nie bereut das wir geheiratet haben_?" Ich sah aus wie ein 6 Jähriger der fragt ob es den Weihnachtsmann wirklich gibt, mit großen Augen, voller Hoffnung. Sie lächelte mich an und schritt auf mich zu, sie umarmte mich und ich erwiderte die Umarmung begierig, wie ein Wanderer in der Wüste dem man ein Glas Wasser entgegenstreckt. Ich konnte sie nicht fest genug halten. „_Da ist das einzige was ich niemals bereuen würde_." Flüsterte sie sanft in mein Ohr. Ich flüsterte ihr zu: „_Ich habe den Tisch nur behalten weil er mich so sehr an dich erinnert. Kurz nachdem du aufstehst, noch nicht so wirklich in der Realität aber mit einem Kaffee in der Hand hast du immer an dem blöden Tisch gesessen_." Da lachte sie leise, dieses tiefe herzliche lachen. Ich grinste so breit das meine Mundwinkel wehtaten.

Langsam löste wir uns aus der Umarmung und schaute uns an, als hätten wir uns das erste Mal gerade gesehen. Und dann folgten viele sanften Küsse, ich fragte mich ob ich mit einem grinsen sterben würde. Ich fuhr mit meinen Händen durch ihre Haare und sie legte ihre auf meinen Rücken. Ich drückte sie näher zu mir für einen innigeren Kuss. Nach einer weile fragte sie mich mit der Stimme, die ich hoffte kein anderer Mann je hören würde: „_Du hast mir noch nicht dein Schlafzimmer gezeigt_." Ich griff nach ihren Schenkeln und sie hüpfte etwas hoch und umklammerte mich mit ihren ewig langen Beinen und ich trug sie in mein Schlafzimmer. Dort liebten wir uns, ganz langsam, als wäre es wieder das erste Mal.

Ich hoffte dass ich nie wieder aus dem Himmel abstürzen würde, das würde böse enden.


	7. Kapitel 6

Kapitel 6:

Mein Wecker klingelte, benommen und noch etwas müde, schaltete ich ihn ab. Ich lag auf meinem Rücken und mein Verstand begann langsam wieder zu arbeiten, ich müsste noch meine Spinne füttern, etwas Milch kaufen, war da noch genug Benzin in meinem Tank? Ich hörte wie neben mir jemand leise stöhnte, ich spürte wie die Matratze sich bewegte und ein Arm auf meinem Bauch landete. ‚Ach ja' - ging mir durch den Kopf und ich drehte mich leicht zur Seite. Sara sah mich durch kleine müde Augenschlitze an und sagte dann verschlafen: „_Müssen wir schon aufstehen_?"

„_Bleib ruhig noch etwas liegen, ich geh schnell Duschen und bringe dir dann einen Kaffee ja_?", damit lehnt ich mich zu ihr und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, sie drehte sich wieder auf die andere Seite. Ich wusste nicht genau ob sie schon richtig wach war.

Die Zeit in der Dusche gab mir Gelegenheit etwas nachzudenken, wäre es angebracht den anderen etwas zu erzählen? Eigentlich war es für die Ermittlungen nicht wichtig und eigentlich redete ich nie über mein Privatleben. Aber das Team war wie eine Familie für mich geworden. Auch wenn Sara und ich jetzt erst wieder zueinander gefunden hatten, war sie doch immer ein wichtiger Teil in meinem Leben gewesen.

Und überhaupt, würde Sara wenn der Fall gelöst wurde, wieder nach Washington fliegen? Angst überkam mich, ich versuchte nicht daran zu denken, als ich in die Küche ging. Ich hatte mir sehr leise nur eine Jeans und ein T-Shirt angezogen, meine Haare waren noch nicht gekämmt, ich wollte jedoch Sara erstmal einen Kaffee einflößen. Es war noch etwas Zeit, vielleicht wusste sie ja was zu tun war.

Ich stellte eine Tasse auf ihren Nachttisch und setzt mich auf ihre Seite des Bettes, ich weckte sie ganz Vorsichtig, „ _Hier ich habe dir etwas gebracht_."

Sie murmelte etwas leise vor sich hin, ich konnte nicht wirklich verstehen was sie sagte, sie griff Instinktiv nach der Tasse, trank einen Schluck und sah gleich schon etwas wacher aus.

Wir lächelten uns etwas zaghaft an, ich fragte sie dann: „_Was meinst du sollen wir den anderen sagen_?", sie nahm noch einen Schluck bevor sie antwortete: „_Ich denke nicht das wir eine große Ankündigung machen sollten aber von dem was ich gestern beobachtet habe, ist dir dein Team doch sehr wichtig, oder?_" Ich nickte ihr zustimmen zu. „_Dann solltest du einfach wenn sie danach fragen die Wahrheit sagen, bis wir etwas mehr Klarheit haben, ich meine die Situation ist etwas kompliziert_. _Ansonsten behalten wir es erstmal nur für uns_."

Anscheinend sah ich wieder etwas ängstlich und verloren aus, denn Sara griff mit der anderen Hand nach meiner und drückte sie leicht: „_Du denkst wieder soviel nach oder? Ich denke wir können sagen dass wir gestern eindeutig gelernt haben dass wir Kommunikationsschwierigkeiten haben. Es kann doch nicht so schwer sein ab und zu etwas offen miteinander zu besprechen, wir werden schon einen gemeinsamen Weg finden, wenn du das möchtest. Ich meine nach all der Zeit hast du nie die Scheidung eingereicht also nehme ich an…_" Sara redete immer viel wenn sie Nervös wurden, ich war darüber etwas erleichtert.

Ich unterbrach sie: „_Ja du hast Recht, ich meine du hast eine der schwersten Ausbildung in der ganzen Welt absolviert und manche Leute behaupten ich wäre auch ein kluger Mann, wir finden sicherlich einen Weg. Washington brauchen sicher doch auch einen Entomologen oder_?" Sie lachte leicht, stellte die leere Tasse wieder auf den Nachttisch, streifte mir sanft über meine Schultern, als wolle sie sagen ‚Jetzt bloß nichts überstürzen' und ging dann in das Badezimmer.

Ich hatte Sara zu ihrem Hotel gefahren, denn es regnete in Strömen. Wir wollten nicht das sie jemand 2 Tage lang in der gleichen Kleidung sieht, wir wollten zwar niemanden belügen aber es würde eventuell nicht professionell wirken, wir könnten nach dieser Schicht ihre Koffer zu mir nach Hause bringen, denn wir wollten viel Zeit miteinander verbringen.

Leider war Vegas in diesem Tag nicht sehr gnädig, wir hatten zwei Einbrüche und einen Überfall die bearbeitet werden mussten. Ich schickte das Team los und beschloss mit John und Sara über die beiden Mordopfer zu sprechen. Wir sollten versuchen eine Verbindung herzustellen, es war kaum vorzustellen dass alles sich nur um einen Zufall handelte.

Sara, John und ich waren wieder in demselben Untersuchungsraum. „_Wie sieht es aus John, werden wir endlich etwas mehr über Ben Palmer erfahren? Denn ich sehe nicht viele Möglichkeiten diesen Mörder zu schnappen, wenn wir nicht etwas Hintergrundwissen über ihn haben_." – John runzelte die Stirn: „_Hören sie ich habe ihnen schon einmal gesagt das diese Informationen vertraulich sind. Trotzdem ist das FBI sehr daran interessiert seinen Mörder zu fassen, glauben sie das Dr. Grissom_."

Ich seufzte leicht, es war mehr als offensichtlich dass wenn wir mehr über Ben Palmer wüssten wir eine Verbindung zu Janet DeMay herstellen könnten und damit sicherlich eine heiße Spur erhalten würden. „ _Nun Ben war soweit wir wissen als er starb 60 Jahre alt, das heißt sie haben ungefähr das gleiche alter. Wir könnten weiter in der Vergangenheit von Janet nach Ben suchen ob sie sich kannten._" – „_Ja sicher aber das kostet Zeit, es wäre viel einfacher wenn man uns nicht Informationen vorenthalten würden_." Sagte ich leicht zornig.

„_Darüber werden wir nicht mehr Diskutieren, Sara kümmere dich um Janets Vergangenheit, sieh was du raus finden kannst. Ich habe gestern noch einen Anruf aus Washington erhalten, ich werde im Hauptquartier verlangt. Ich denke ich werde in 2 Tagen wieder hier sein, Sara trifft so lange alle Entscheidungen_."

Ich kam mir etwas vor den Kopf gestoßen vor, erst war Washington an der Lösung sehr interessiert und jetzt zogen sie einen Ermittler wieder ab. Ich blickte zu Sara die etwas Ungläubig aussah. „_Aber wir sind Partner, wieso verlangen sie nach dir und ich soll hier bleiben_?" Doch bevor sie noch mehr Fragen stellen konnte sagte John nur kurz: „_Ich mache die Befehle nicht Sara und du solltest das Hauptquartier und seine Entscheidungen nicht in Frage stellen_." Damit verschwand John ohne eine weitere Erklärung.

In den Monaten als Sara und ich zusammen gearbeitet hatten, Seite an Seite als CSI, wurde uns oft gesagt wir könnten ohne etwas zusagen Kommunizieren. Dies war wieder so ein Augenblick wir dachten beide ‚Da stimmt doch etwas nicht'. Wir wollten es nur nicht laut aussprechen.

Plötzlich erschien Nick mit einem Zettel in der Hand. „_Hey ich habe es geschafft neben der Untersuchung eines Überfalles, das Model eures Hundeanhängers herauszufinden, außerdem müssen solche Anhänger registriert werden, ich habe eine Liste ausdrucken lassen, von allen Anhängern die in Las Vegas registriert sind. Zusammen mit der Fahrzeug Regestrierung konnte ich die Suche ziemlich einschränken_." Nick grinste vergnügt als ich sagte: „_Sehr gute Arbeit Nick_!" „_Bekomme ich jetzt eine Gehaltserhöhung_?" fragte er. Ich schüttelte nur leicht mit dem Kopf, nahm die Liste entgegen und überflog sie kurz. Ich reichte sie Sara weiter: „_In Ordnung, hilf den anderen CSIs und ich werde jetzt meinen Job erledigen und alle registrierten Anhänger abklappern_." Damit verlies sie den Raum.

Ich hoffte es würde uns weiter helfen, ich verlor keinen weiteren Gedanken an Johns seltsames Verhalten.


	8. Kapitel 7

Kapitel 7:

Das Team befand sich im Pausenraum, wo wir uns versammelt hatten um über Theorien zu diskutieren und etwas zu Essen. Ich war nicht vorbereitet darauf was ich sah als Sara wieder das Labor betrat. Sieh sah aus als hätte sie bei einer Runde Schlammcatchen teilgenommen. Vor ihr war ein sehr großer und muskulöser Mann in Handschellen, er sah so aus als ob er dabei gewesen wäre. Sara hatte anscheinend gewonnen. Dann bemerkte ich dass Sara eine klaffende Wunde an ihrer Stirn hatte und es schien als wäre ihrem Gegner die Nase gebrochen.

Jim und zwei Polizisten kamen zu ihr rüber und übernahmen den Gefangenen. Ich stand wie benommen auf und ging zu ihr rüber in den Gang. „_Was ist passiert_?", Sara holte tief Luft und erzählte dann: „ _Das ist Carlos Morales, er besitzt einen Schrottplatz etwas außerhalb der Stadt und auf ihn war das Auto sowie dieser Anhänger registriert. Weil ich keine Hunde hörte und er nicht in der Nähe war sah ich mich etwas um und stolperte dabei über einen menschlichen Schädel. Bevor ich etwas tun konnte merkte ich schon die Waffe die er an meinen Kopf hielt und dann haben wir herausgefunden das sich das ganze Nahkampftraining des FBIs doch gelohnt hat._" Sagte sie scherzhaft.

Ich fand das ganze überhaupt nicht lustig. „ _Sara wieso hast du verdammt noch mal nicht auf Verstärkung gewartet, du hättest dabei sterben können. Ist dir deine eigene Sicherheit nicht mehr wert als einen Mörder zu fassen? Ich kann nicht glauben das du so leichtsinnig warst_." Ich war sauer und laut. Einige Laboranten und das Team schauten uns an. Doch in diesem Augenblick stand nicht Saras Arbeitskollege vor ihr, sondern ihr Ehemann und der war überhaupt nicht professionell.

Auch Sara wirkte wütend: „_Mein Job ist nun mal gefährlich Dr. Grissom, dessen bin ich mir vollkommen bewusst. Außerdem konnte ich nicht wissen dass eine einfach Überprüfung so außer Kontrolle geraten würde. Ebenfalls bin ich sehr wohl in der Lage mich zu verteidigen und wenn sie noch mal in diesem Ton mit mir sprechen, werde ich sie von diesem Fall abziehen. Ist das klar geworden Dr. Grissom_?"

Auch wenn mein Herz es nicht akzeptieren wollte. Sara war die Leiterin der Ermittlungen und ich war mir sicher auch eine hervorragende Agentin die nicht absichtlich in eine gefährliche Situation geraten war. „_Verstanden, Special Agent Sidle_."

Ich spürte viele Augen auf uns, ich hatte keine Lust mit irgendjemand zu reden und verschwand in meinem Büro. Seit dieser Fall begonnen hatte, konnte ich erstaunlich viel Papierkram erledigen.

Sara und ich gingen uns den Rest der Schicht aus dem Weg, was nicht besonders schwierig war. Denn Morales war jetzt unser Hauptverdächtiger. Jim und Sara verbrachten mit ihm viel Zeit im Verhörraum. Ich schmollte in meinem Büro. Als die Schicht vorbei war fuhr ich direkt nach Hause. Nahm mir ein kühles Bier aus dem Kühlschrank und setzte mich an den Küchentisch.

Als ich dabei war eine zweite Flaschen zu trinken, klopfte es an meine Haustür. Als ich sie öffnete stand dort Jim Brass. Ich bat ihn herein und stellte ihm auch eine Flasche Bier auf den Tisch. Wir tranken etwas, dann sagte Jim schließlich: „_Ich bin eigentlich nicht hier um dir irgendwelche Vorwürfe zu machen, aber du hast einige Leute heute erschrocken. Der sonst so kühle und immer professionelle Gil Grissom hat eine FBI Agentin angebrüllt und das auch noch vor allen im Labor. Ich mache mir etwas sorgen um dich mein Freund_." Ich trank noch einen Schluck und schüttelte leicht den Kopf: „_Ich habe sie nicht angebrüllt. Es war einfach…._", brach ich ab. Wie sollte ich das erklären? Ich wusste das es falsch war, aber hatte ich nicht als Ehemann das Recht mir sorgen zu machen wenn meine Frau mit einem 2 Meter großen Riesen, der wahrscheinlich auch ein Mörder ist, sich im Schlamm prügelt?

„_Du warst laut genug das euch alle im Labor angestarrt haben, du hast Glück das alle im Loyal hinter dir stehen und niemand etwas zu Ecklie gesagt hat, vor allem nicht Agent Sidle. Sie hätte das Recht dir wirklich Schwierigkeiten zu machen_."

Ich atmete tief durch, stellte mir dann vor wie Sara mich wütend anschaute. Sie konnte wirklich böse schauen. „_Du hast ja gar keine Ahnung_.", murmelte ich, aber Jim tat so als hätte er nichts gehört. „_Weißt du ich wollte nichts sagen, aber Catherine redet schon. Es ist nicht nur einem aufgefallen wie du sie anstarrst wenn du meinst sie schaut nicht hin. Ich weiß du hattest schon lange keine Beziehung mehr, aber sie ist eine Agentin, sie ist so gesehen deine Vorgesetzte. Es gibt auch andere Frauen da draußen mein Freund. Sie ist auch etwas zu jung für dich, wenn du mich fragst_…."

Es gab auch noch andere Frauen dort draußen? Nein, nicht für mich. Wenn ich genau darüber nachdachte war diese ganze Situation meine Schuld gewesen und ich hatte mich blamiert, ich hatte vor allem Sara blamiert, vor dem ganzen Labor.

Ich fühlte mich schlecht. Jim schaute mich nachdenklich an: „_Du hast dich doch nicht in sie verliebt_?" Ich nahm noch mal einen Schluck aus meiner Flasche und antwortete ganz heiser: „Doch. Schon wieder. In meine eigene Frau."

Jim hustete, ich hätte das vielleicht nicht sagen sollen während er trank, denn er rang jetzt nach Luft. Ich klopfte ihm auf seinen Rücken und als er wieder etwas sprechen konnte sagte er: „_Was redest du da, du bist doch überhaupt nicht verheiratet_!"

„_Nun ich habe nie behauptet das ich nicht verheiratet bin, ihr alle habt dies nur angenommen_.", warum hörte sich das in meinen Ohren so an als hätte ich meine Freunde all die Jahre belogen, ich fühlte mich jetzt auch noch schuldig. Ich weiß nicht ob es der Alkohol war aber Jim murmelte nur geistesabwesend. „_Du hast eine verdammt heiße Frau_." Dann schaute er wieder zu mir. „_Und warum sitzt du jetzt hier und trinkst etwas mit einem alten Polizisten, anstelle mit Blumen, auf deinen Knien an ihre Tür zu klopfen_?"

Ich war sprachlos: „_Ich… ich weiß es nicht_?" – „_Sie wird dich böse anstarren, meine Ex-Frau hatte auch diesen Blick drauf_." Damit stand er auf, klopfte mir noch einmal auf die Schulter und verlies mein Haus.

Und ich fragte mich welche Blumen Sara gut gefallen würden.


	9. Kapitel 8

Kapitel 8:

Ich stand vor Sarahs Hotel Zimmer und klopfte an die Tür, doch niemand öffnete. Vielleicht wollte sie niemanden sehen. Ich versuchte sie auf dem Handy zu erreichen, als es einige male geklingelt hatte sah ich wie Sara mir entgegen kam. Auf ihrer Stirn war ein dickes Pflaster, natürlich, sie war bestimmt ins Krankenhaus gegangen um die Wunde behandeln zu lassen.

Wie konnte ich nur so rücksichtslos sein, gäbe es einen Preis für den schlechtesten Ehemann, ich hätte ihn heute gewonnen.

Besorgt ging ich auf sie zu: „_Hey, ist alles in Ordnung_?"

„_Mach dir keine Sorgen, es ist nur ein Kratzer_.", noch sah sie nicht wütend aus, es war vielleicht sicher über den Vorfall im Labor zu sprechen. „_Sara, es tut mir leid, mein Verhalten war absolut unangemessen. Ich wollte auf keinen Fall deine Authorität anzweifeln. Aber wir sind so gesehen jetzt wieder zusammen und irgendwie hatte ich Angst das_….", Sara unterbrach mich.

„_Gil, es ist in Ordnung. Ich bin zu 70% hungrig, zu 20% müde und nur zu 10% sauer. Also schlage ich vor du trägst meinen Koffer zum Auto, bringst mir dann Essen ans Bett und dann kannst du versuchen dich bei mir zu Entschuldigen_."

Sie öffnete ihre Handtasche und holte einen Schlüssel hervor. Ihr Koffer war schon gepackt, ich trug ihn nach draußen und holte ein Taxi, während sie an die Rezeption ging um auszuchecken. Sie hob fragend die Augenbraue, warum wir mit dem Taxi zu mir fahren würden, ich bemerkte nur kleinlaut: „Ich habe was getrunken."

Der Taxifahrer wurde nervös, ich dachte jetzt war so zu 15% sauer.

Wir bestellte uns eine Pizza, keiner hatte heute viel Lust etwas zu Kochen und Sara liebte Fastfood, zu meiner Verwunderung sah man ihr dies nicht an, während ich in den letzten Jahren einen Bauch bekommen hatte.

Sie lag bequem nur in meinen Boxershorts und einem T-Shirt auf dem Bett. Sie streckte sich leicht und sah entspannt aus. Ich sah einige blaue Flecken auf ihrer Haut. Ich beschloss es ein bisschen bei ihr gut zu machen, indem ich mich an das Bettende setzte, nach ihrem Fuß griff und diesen massierte.

Wäre sie eine Katze gewesen hätte sie angefangen zu schnurren. Ein leichtes lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, ihre Augen waren geschlossen und sie summte leise vor sich hin. „_Das ist schon mal ein guter Anfang Gilbert, ich werde darüber nachdenken ob ich dir verzeihe_."

„_Oh ich glaube da habe ich noch etwas_." Ich stand auf und ging in die Küche. Zwar hatte ich nicht wie Jim es empfohlen hatte, Blumen gekauft, aber ich dachte eine Massage und ein leckeres Schokoladen Eis würden ihr besser gefallen.

Als sie den Becher und dem Löffel in meiner Hand sah, leuchteten ihre Augen auf. Ich legte mich neben sie auf das Bett. Sara legte ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter und aß genüsslich ihr Eis. „_Dieser Carlos hat eindeutig etwas zu verbergen, aber mein Bauchgefühl sagt mir das er nichts mit den beiden Morden zu tun hat_. ". Ich strich ihr abwesend durch ihr Haar.

„_Was sagen denn die Beweise_?", ich sah wie sie leicht mit den Augen rollte.

„_Er besitzt einen recht großen Schrottplatz, dort nach Beweisen zu suchen wird sicherlich einige Tage in Anspruch nehmen, ganz zu schweigen von den ganzen Analysen. Ich sage ja nicht dass er niemanden Umgebracht hat. Es ist einfach so ein Gefühl, in meinem Beruf braucht man eben nicht nur die Beweise_."

Ich ließ meine Hand zu ihrem Hals gleiten und streichelte sie dort sanft.

„ _Ich weiß, die Intuition eines guten Ermittlers_. _Weißt du, ich sollte dich vielleicht vorwarnen, es könnte sein das ich Brass von uns erzählt habe…_", sie runzelte ihre Stirn und drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite um mich besser sehen zu können.

„_Was meinst du damit es könnte sein_?", ich sollte es ihr einfach erzählen, das tat man doch als Ehepaar. „_Nun Jim kam wegen unserem Streit hierher und dann haben wir Bier getrunken, uns etwas Unterhalten. Dabei habe ich ihm gesagt dass wir verheiratet sind. Es war keine Absicht er dachte nur du würdest zu Ecklie gehen. Jim ist ein guter Freund, er wollte nur sehen ob alles in Ordnung ist_.", sie wendete sich wieder ab von mir und legte den nun leeren Eisbecher mit dem Löffel auf den Nachttisch. Dann drehte sie sich auf die Seite zu mir und schmiegte sich an mich. Ihr Kopf auf meiner Schulter und ihr Arm um auf meinem Bauch.

Ich fuhr mit meiner Hand unter ihr T-Shirt und streichelte ihren Rücken.

Dann fragte sie leise: „_Dein Team sind deine Freunde, aber du hast ihnen nie von mir erzählt, wieso eigentlich_?", ich nickte und antwortete dann: „_Nach dem Streit als du nach Quantico gegangen bist und ich nach Las Vegas gezogen bin. Da war ich eine lange Zeit nicht gut gelaunt. Aber ich wollte nicht mit Fremden darüber reden und später dann, ergab sich so eine Unterhaltung nicht. Ich denke einfach alle haben vermutet das ich nie eine Beziehung zu einer Frau hatte, weil ich nur für das Labor lebte_."

„_Das ist traurig_.", sagte sie knapp. „_Hast du dich eigentlich mal gefragt was wir tun werden wenn der Fall abgeschlossen ist_?"

Ich starrte nach oben an die Decke und sagt etwas schläfrig: „_Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft das du irgend einen Plan oder eine Idee hast. Ansonsten würde ich versuchen in Washington einen Job zu bekommen_."

„_Aber du liebst das Labor und du liebst die Menschen dort. Weißt du, ich hatte jetzt 7 Jahre ein aufregendes Leben. John und ich waren im ganzen Staat im Einsatz. Manchmal kamen die Aufträge so schnell hintereinander das wir kaum Zeit in Washington verbracht haben_."

Ich brummte nur etwas, ich wollte sicherlich nicht in diesem Augenblick über John reden. Doch Sara bemerkte meinen Stimmungsumschwung. „_Ich kann nicht glauben dass du immer noch Eifersüchtig bist. John und ich hatten nie mehr als eine rein berufliche Beziehung. Du kannst uns auch Freunde nennen, aber nie mehr._"

Sie hatte Recht, ich sollte ihre Worte nicht anzweifeln, aber da kam mir ein anderer Gedanke. „_Ich werde versuchen das zu unterlassen, aber er weiß doch das du verheiratet bist oder_?" eine Pause trat ein und ich fragte nochmals nach, nur um sicher zu gehen das sie mich gehört hatte. „_Oder, Sara_?"

„_Nun nicht wirklich, also ich meine. Wir haben damals in San Fransisco unsere Ringe nicht oft angezogen, vor allem wegen deinen Komplexen was die anderen Leute sagen würden_." Vorwurfsvoll zwickte sie mich in die Seite.

Ich brummte wieder, wer war dieser alte Gil Grissom, der so eine Frau geheim halten wollte. „ _Ich weiß, aber wenn John nicht weiß das wir verheiratet sind, wie kannst du dann behaupten das er nie etwas von dir wollte, also mehr als nur eine Freundschaft_."

„_Ich bitte dich das doch verrückt_." Sie lächelte leicht, schaute aber auch ungläubig, sie hatte absolut keine Ahnung wie sie auf Männer wirkte.

Ich drehte sie auf ihren Rücken und beugte mich über sie. Sie schaute mich überrascht an. Ich strich ihr über ihren Bauch. Sie kicherte gelassen. Der letzte zusammenhängende Gedanke war, welches Glück ich doch hatte, Sara wieder zu haben, als ich mich auf sie legte und küsste.


	10. Kapitel 9

Kapitel 9:

Am nächsten Tag waren wir früh aufgestanden. Ich hatte einen flüchtigen Blick in den Kühlschrank riskiert. Er war absolut leer.

Sara schaute über meine Schulter ebenfalls hinein. „_Du solltest vor der Schicht einkaufen gehen. Am besten komme ich gleich mit und passe auf das du auch Gemüse einkaufst_.", ich rollte mit den Augen.

Mein Arzt hatte mich schon vor Jahren darauf hingewiesen, dass ich mit meinem erhöhten Cholesterin und dem extrem stressigen Beruf, besser auf meine Ernährung achten sollte.

Ich sollte ihr nur nicht offen zeigen, dass ich es liebte wie sehr sie um meine Gesundheit besorgt war. Deswegen tat ich etwas genervt.

Wir beide hatten nur Jeans und T-Shirts an, lässige Schuhe und Sonnenbrillen. Ich griff nach ihrer Hand und wir gingen gemütlich in den Supermarkt.

Meine Aufgabe war es den Einkaufswagen zu steuern, ich hasste einkaufen. Sara schien ein System zu haben.

Kaum hatte sie etwas in den Wagen geworfen, ging sie auch schon wieder in eine andere Ecke. Ich stand meistens an der Seite, lehnte mich an den Griff und schaute den Menschen zu. Aber anscheinend nicht aufmerksam genug, denn auf einmal bemerkte ich wie jemand neben mir Stand.

Catherine! Sie hatte nur eine kleine Tragetasche, es sah wie ein kleiner Einkauf aus. Etwas Milch, Eier, Brot….

„_Hi, Gil. Ich will mich ja wirklich nicht in dein Privatleben einmischen_….." ‚Du doch nicht, niemals!' dachte ich bei mir. Ich nahm meine Sonnenbrille langsam ab um sie besser sehen zu können.

„… _aber hältst du es nicht für ein bisschen Übertrieben, nachdem du dich mit der Agentin gestritten hast, mit ihr einkaufen zu gehen? Ich meine du hast oft Streit mit Ecklie und ich sehe euch gerade nicht, vertraut in Las Vegas herum schlendern_."

„_Catherine, es ist wirklich ganz anders als du denkst_….", doch sie hörte mir nicht zu. „_Sie bedroht dich doch nicht, das du ihre Einkäufe trägst und den billigen Reiseführer spielst_?"

Laut ausgesprochen hörte sich das wahrscheinlich auch in ihren Ohren etwas merkwürdig an.

Doch ich kam nicht dazu etwas zu antworten. Sara kam um eine Ecke, hinter riesigen Regalen hervor. Ihre Augen waren auf eine Schachtel gerichtet die sie in der Hand hielt.

„_Gil, brauchst du eigentlich noch etwas Waschmittel? Hier das war gerade im Angebot_." Dann blickte sie zu mir, schaute dann zu Catherine, dann wieder fragend zu mir herüber.

„_Oh hi, Catherine, richtig_?" Sie schüttelte Catherines Hand und legte die Schachtel in den Einkaufswagen. Lies ihren Blick über die Waren gleiten, „_Wir brauchen noch etwas vom dem Eis, ich bin gleich wieder da_." Und schon stürmte sie wieder los.

Catherine verengte ihre Augen zu schlitzen und betrachtete mich genau: „_Und Gil, brauchst du noch Waschmittel_?"

Ich setzte die Sonnenbrille wieder auf und meinte nur kühl: „_Ich habe wohl vergessen zu erwähnen das Sara und ich, uns schon etwas länger kennen. Um genau zu sein ist sie meine Frau_."

Damit holte sie einmal aus und haute mir mit der Flachen Hand auf meinen Arm. „_Und du hältst es nicht einmal für nötig so etwas zu erwähnen in all den Jahren? Glaub nicht das du so einfach davon kommst, wenn wir wieder etwas mehr Zeit haben möchte ich alle Details wissen, verstanden_?!"

Ihr Ton war scharf und duldete keine Widerworte, ich nickte nur leicht. Dann wurde ihr Ton fröhlich und sie lächelte. „_Gut für dich! Wir sehen uns morgen_."

Damit ging sie zur Kasse und ich atmete tief durch. Ich hatte wirklich keinen Grund so etwas zu verheimlichen. Das Team war fast so etwas wie eine Familie, wenn ich eine glückliche Partnerschaft hatte, wieso sollte mir jemand so etwas lange übel nehmen.

Später als es Nacht wurde fuhren wir gemeinsam zur Arbeit. Als ich das Auto geparkt hatte, klingelte Saras Handy. Ich ließ sie zurück, denn für meine Verhältnisse war ich sehr spät dran. Den ersten den ich bemerkte war Brass, er begleitete mich den Gang entlang.

„_Und alles wieder in Ordnung mit Mrs Grissom_?", ich nickte nur leicht als ich zu Judy ging um meine Nachrichten entgegen zu nehmen.

„_Ja wir haben gestern miteinander gesprochen, es wird sicherlich nicht mehr vorkommen_."

Ich ging in mein Büro und Jim ging weiter in einen anderen Teil des Labors. Wie immer ließ ich mich auf meinen Stuhl fallen, setzte meine Lesebrille auf und ging die Nachrichten durch.

Dann hörte ich schnelle Schritte und Sara stand vor meinem Schreibtisch. Genau mit diesem Blick den ich gestern schon befürchtet hatte, sie sah sehr wütend aus.

„_Kannst du es glauben? Washington zieht mich von dem Fall ab und als ich fragte wieso, meinten sie, auf den Rat von Special Agent John Falk hin_."

Ich war fassungslos, „_Was? Wieso_?"

„_Anscheinend ist er der Meinung, das wir zu keinem Ergebnis kommen werden und die Ressourcen des FBIs besser anderweitig eingesetzt werde sollten. Aber weißt du was? Mir ist es egal_!"

„_Was ist egal_?" meinte Nick der an der Tür stand. Ich antworte weil Sara merklich mit ihrer Fassung rang. „_Anscheinend wird das FBI sich aus dem Fall zurückziehen_."

„_Aber was ist mit den neusten Entwicklungen, sind es die neuen Spuren nicht Wert das wir ihnen nach gehen_?"

„_Nicht nur diese Spuren sind es wert nachgegangen zu werden, es gibt auch eine Spur der wir nie gefolgt sind, weil wir nicht die Möglichkeiten hatten. Ich werde herausfinden was so geheimnisvoll an Ben Palmer ist. Außerdem muss ich erst in 48 Stunden wieder in Washington sein und zum Teufel mit John Falk und was er denkt_. _Ich setze meine Ressourcen ein wie ich das will_!"

Oh sie war so niedlich wenn sie wütend war, ich schaute sie verträumt an als sie mein Büro verlies, dann schaute ich zu Nick der mich seltsam anschaute. Sofort war jegliche Emotion aus meinem Gesicht verschwunden.

„_Woah, was ist los, da ist gerade ein Tornado durch das Labor gestürmt. Hat da jemand einen schlechten Tag_." scherzte Warrick.

Nick schaute amüsiert und sagte ihm: „_Washington zieht unseren kleinen Tornado ab und sie ist alles andere als erfreut darüber_."

Ich stand auf. Unsere Schicht würde in wenigen Minuten beginnen. „_Nick, nenn sie nicht unsere kleine Tornado. Ich denke nicht dass ihr das gefallen würde. Außerdem haben wir viel Arbeit vor uns und Catherine hat heute ihren freien Tag_."

Wir machten uns gemeinsam auf den Weg in unseren Pausenraum.

Ich hatte so viele Fragen. Warum dieser Sinneneswandel. John war doch sofort in das nächste Flugzeug gesprungen um bei den Ermittlungen dabei zu sein.

Was ging da nur vor sich?


	11. Kapitel 10

Warnung: In diesem Kapitel geht es um ein verwahrlostes Kind.

* * *

Kapitel 10:

**Las Vegas,**

**2003**

Warrick und ich hatten unsere blauen Overalls an und untersuchten ein Auto. Sara war für einige Stunden nun schon verschwunden.

Warrick befand sich unter dem Auto und ich sah mir den Innenraum des Wagens an.

Nick kam mit einer Akte in der Hand zu uns. „_Hey Griss, ich bin soweit fertig. Ich lege dir den Bericht in dein Büro und hole dann etwas beim Chinesen, wollt ihr 2 auch etwas_?"

„_Ja gebratene Nudeln, wie immer_.", Warrick kam unter dem Auto hervor: „_Ich das gleiche und bring noch ein paar Frühlingsrollen mit_!"

Wir hatten uns wieder im Pausenraum getroffen um zu Essen, da erschien Sara etwas außer Atem. „ _Jungs hört auf zu Essen und ruft Catherine an, ich habe ein paar Dinge heraus gefunden, die werden euch umhauen_.", dann verschwand sie, wir hörten aus der ferne nur noch wie sie rief: „_Ich hole Brass_!"

Catherine sah etwas mürrisch aus als sie den Pausenraum betrat und griff sofort nach unseren Frühlingsrollen. „_Ich hoffe ihr habt einen guten Grund, ich wollte an meinem freien Tag nämlich zum Friseur gehen. Es ist ja nicht so als ob ich nicht gerne mit euch Jungs Zeit verbringe, aber eine Frau braucht auch manchmal etwas Zeit für sich selbst_."

Brass und Sara betraten den Raum, „_Catherine wenn du hörst was ich heraus gefunden habe, wird dich das sicher besänftigen_."

Wir alle schauten gespannt zu Sara. „_Es war erstaunlich schwer etwas heraus zu finden über Ben Palmer, aber ich habe auch meine Beziehungen im FBI. Ben Palmer ist nicht sein richtiger Name. Vor über 37 Jahren war sein Name nämlich, James Stevens aus Oklahoma, er war im Zeugenschutzprogramm_."

Catherine griff erneut zu den Frühlingsrollen, als ob sie Chips wären und wir gerade einen äußerst spannenden Krimi schauen würden.

„_Warum hat das FBI nach seinem tot nicht mit offenen Karten gespielt? Anscheinend war er doch ein wichtiger Zeuge in einem Prozess, warum diese Geheimnisse_?", ich wollte nun alles Wissen.

„_Da ist noch mehr, als ich Ben Palmers richtigen Namen kannte, habe ich m ich um James Stevens Vergangenheit gekümmert. Anscheinend hatte James Stevens einen Sohn und eine Frau und ich fragte mich wieso niemand von ihnen im Zeugenschutzprogramm war._

_James Stevens gehörte anscheinend einer ‚Organisation' an, Schutzgelderpressungen, Körperverletzung, Drogen_..... „

„_Ein echt sympathischer Typ also_.", sagte Warrick sarkastisch.

Sie nickte ihm zustimmend zu und fuhr dann fort: „ _Die Polizei führte dann 1966 in deren Wohnsiedlung, Razzien durch_."

„_Und? Was haben sie gefunden? Drogenlabors? Geldwäsche_?", fragte Nick, er konnte es kaum erwarten.

„_Sie haben überhaupt nichts gefunden_.", sagte Sara bedeutsam. Eine Pause trat ein. „_Nichts was in irgendeiner Akte vermerkt ist. Aber James war bereit gegen alle auszusagen, weswegen er ins Zeugenschutzprogramm kam_."

Sie nahm nun die Akte die sie in der Hand hielt hervor und legt sie vor uns auf den Tisch.

„_Dies ist ein Bericht einer Sozialarbeiterin aus Oklahoma, dort ran zukommen war schwerer als in der Area 51 ein Ufo zu landen_.", wir alle starrten auf das Papier, doch Sara war wieder schneller. „_Dort drin steht wie James Stevens Sohn, Peter, wie ein Hund in einem Käfig gehalten wurde. Dieser Käfig befand sich im Keller. Laut diesem Bericht konnte dieser 10 jährige Junge kaum sprechen und laufen, war vollkommen verwahrlost. Es kam nie zu einer Anzeige, dieses Verbrechen wurde unter dem Teppich gekehrt vom FBI. Ich bin sicher Agent Falk wollte auf keinen Fall das jemand herum schnüffelt, weil diese Geschichte für einen handfesten Skandal sorgen könnte, wenn die Presse davon erfährt_."

„_Sie haben also diese Leute, die ihr eigenes Kind so behandelt haben, einfach frei laufen lassen weil das FBI damit eine größere Verbrecherorganisation zum Fall bringen konnte_?"

Catherine war wütend aufgesprungen, für sie als Mutter musste so etwas kaum zu ertragen sein. Ich sprach etwas ruhiger: „ _Es ist nicht ungewöhnlich die kleinen Fische zu benutzen um an die größeren heran zu kommen_."

Catherine schnaufte nur wütend. „_Und was ist mit der Mutter_?", bemerkte Nick.

Sara warf noch ein Papier auf den Tisch: „_Janet Stevens, geborene DeMay. Auch gegen sie kam es zu keiner Strafverfolgung, man vermutet das sie diesen Vorfall benutzt hat um unter zu tauchen und 10 Jahre später nach Las Vegas gezogen ist und in Kasinos gejobbt hat_."

Ich wünschte wir hätten diese Informationen vor 7 Jahren gehabt, das alles war absolut kein Zufall und ich zweifelte etwas daran das es sich um einen Serienkiller handeln könnte. Es kam mir alles so vor wie ein geplanter Racheakt. Aber für was? Hatte diese Organisation herausgefunden wo sich die Stevens aufhielten oder hatte der verlorene Sohn sich für das gerecht was ihm angetan wurde?

„_Was wissen wir denn noch über Peter Stevens_?", wir mussten doch irgendwie den Kreis der Verdächtigen weiter verkleinern.

„_Tja_ _an dieser Stelle bekommen wir wieder Probleme. Das FBI hat alles dafür getan damit das Kind verschwand. Kurz nach dem er gerettet wurde, verliert sich die Spur. Es gibt eben nur noch diesen einen Bericht der Sozialarbeiterin. Ich werde sofort nach Oklahoma fliegen und sie befragen um mehr herauszufinden über den verbleib von Peter. Ich dachte mir ihr könntet die Liste der Leute durchgehen die James Stevens hinter Gitter gebracht hat. Wir müssen wissen wer kein Alibi für den Mord an Janet besitzt_."

Sara legte erneut ein Blatt auf den Tisch. Warrick griff sogleich danach. „_Nick und ich werden uns sofort darum kümmern_.", Nick und er verließen den Raum.

„_Ich werde Carlos so lange befragen bis er einen Namen ausspuckt_." Sara nickte Brass dankend zu.

Catherine blickte sich um, „_Und was soll ich jetzt tun_?"

Ohne viel darüber nachzudenken sagte ich: „_Du übernimmst jetzt die Nachtschicht, ich werde Agent Sidle nach Oklahoma begleiten_."

Ecklie zu überreden, das ich nach Oklahoma fliegen musste, war leichter als ich gedacht hatte. Vielleicht hatte es auch mit Saras rede zu tun: „_Das FBI wäre ihrem Labor zu dank verpflichtet_."

**Oklahoma,**

**2003**

Unsere Koffer waren schnell gepackt, denn wir rechneten damit dass unsere Befragung nicht länger als einen Tag dauern würde. Vielleicht würden wir auch in der gleichen Nacht wieder zurück fliegen. Die Uhr tickte, Sara musste bald wieder nach Washington und wir waren noch nie so nahe an der Lösung des Falls gewesen, wie heute.

Wir mieteten uns einen kleinen Wagen am Flughafen, und ließen die Koffer im Kofferraum. Wir beschlossen spontan zu entscheiden wie es weiter ging sobald wir mit Rachel Daynem gesprochen hatten. Die Sozialarbeiterin war schon lange Rentnerin und lebte in einem Altenheim. Sie war sichtlich erfreut uns zu sehen, vielleicht schon etwas vergesslich, aber ich war sicher dass sie einiges zu erzählen hatte.

Wir saßen an einem kleinen Tisch, direkt neben einem Fenster und tranken etwas Kaffee.

„_Mrs Daynem, ich bin Sara Sidle vom FBI und das ist Gil Grissom vom CSI. Wir wollten ihnen ein paar Fragen stellen über einen Vorfall der 37 Jahre zurück liegt_."

„_Oh bitte, nennen sie mich doch Rachel, mich kommen so wenig Leute hier besuchen… mein Gedächtnis ist nicht mehr das Beste aber ich versuche ihnen zu helfen_."

Ihre Hand zitterte leicht als sie nach der Tasse griff, aber ihre Augen waren vollkommen klar.

„_Es handelt sich um einen 10 jährigen Jungen, sein Name war damals Peter Stevens. Sie haben 1966 einen Bericht über die schlimmen zustände verfasst. Er konnte kaum laufen und sprechen, sie fanden ihn in einem Hundekäfig_."

Sie stellte langsam die Tasse auf ihren Untersetzer und schaute aus dem Fenster. „_Daran erinnere ich mich genau. Ich habe vieles vergessen, aber dieser Tag war etwas Besonderes_."

Wir hörten ihr gespannt zu, sie war unsere einzige Spur um Peter Stevens zu finden.

„_Ich war ganz neu und dies war mein erster Fall und ich muss sagen einer der schlimmsten. Der Arme Junge, er sah mich nur mit seinen großen grünen Augen an, sein braunes Haar war ganz verfilzt. Er konnte nur grunzen… ich wusste das wir ihn nicht einfach in ein Weisenhaus bringen konnten. Dieser Junge brauchte mehr Hilfe. Er wurde in eine Psychiatrische Klinik gebracht. Ich weiß noch genau…. ja richtig, es kamen zwei Herren vom FBI zu mir. Sie meinten sie würden sich persönlich um das wohl ergehen des Jungen kümmern. Nun ich fand das sehr nett, dass sich das FBI so um ihn kümmerte. Finden sie nicht auch_?"

Wir schauten etwas zur Seite, ich denke wir wussten beide dass die Wahrheit sie nur unnötig aufregen würde.

„_Ja das war wirklich nett von meinen Kollegen, aber sagen sie uns Rachel. Wissen sie noch ungefähr wohin der Junge kam, in welche Klinik_?"

Sie dachte einige Augenblicke nach und nickt dann leicht. „_Es ist etwas außerhalb der Stadt, aber es soll bald geschlossen werden. Aber vielleicht haben sie Glück und treffen dort noch Leute an_."

Wir verabschiedeten uns von Rachel und fuhren sofort los. Die Klinik war ein altes Gebäude, ein hoher Zaun sorgte dafür das niemand fliehen konnte und auch das niemand so leicht herein kam.

Ich drückte an der Klingel und eine unfreundliche Stimme antworte: „_Wer ist das? Wissen sie nicht das sie ohne Termin das Gelände nicht betreten dürfen_." Sara schob mich sanft zur Seite um näher an die Klingel zu kommen.

„_Hier ist Special Agent Sara Sidle vom FBI, öffnen sie die Tür es ist sehr wichtig_."

Einige Sekunden geschah nichts, wir wollten schon erneut klingeln als wieder diese Stimme sagte: „_Nun gut kommen sie rein. Dr. Andrews wird mit ihnen kurz sprechen_."

Es summte laut und wir öffneten das Tor. Dr. Andrews war ein älterer Herr. Er hatte eine Brille auf der Nase und eine Halbglatze. Er trug einen Kittel und schaute uns freundlich an.

„_Das FBI? Was kann ich für sie tun_?" – „_Danke das sie sich die Zeit nehmen Dr. Andrews. Das ist Dr. Grissom vom CSI_." Wir nickten uns nur kurz höflich zu.

„_Wir sind auf der Suche nach Unterlagen nach einem gewissen Peter Stevens. Er kam 1966 hierher, konnte kaum Sprechen und Laufen_…."

„_Aber natürlich, er war äußerst interessant_." Wir beide schauten Überrascht. „_Sie erinnern sich an ihn_?", fragte ich etwas ungläubig.

„ _Er war ein äußerst intelligentes Kind. Auch wenn er große Defizite aufwies, hatte er einen Unglaublichen Durst nach Wissen. Er lernte bei uns sehr schnell. Ich war damals hier noch in meiner Lehre. Er sog alles was wir ihm beibrachten auf wie ein Schwamm. Bis er dann von einem Pärchen adoptiert wurde_."

Das war ungewöhnlich, wer würde den Jungen denn adoptieren wollen?

„_Wer adoptierte ihn, was ist mit dem Jungen dann passiert_?" er schüttelte nur ratlos mit dem Kopf. „_Tut mir leid, ich habe das Paar das ihn adoptiert hat nie kennen gelernt_."

„_Nun danke für ihre Hilfe, Dr. Andrews. Wir wollen sie nicht länger von ihrer Arbeit abhalten_."

Wir beschlossen uns Adoptionsunterlagen anzusehen. Doch wie so häufig in diesem Fall hatte das FBI alles unternommen damit der Junge nicht gefunden werden konnte. Das letzte was wir erfahren konnten war, dass Peter Stevens in eine Familie adoptiert wurde und eine neuen Namen erhielt. Wir wussten das wir hier nichts mehr finden konnten und hofften das, dass Team in Las Vegas mit ihren Ermittlungen mehr Erfolg hatte…...


	12. Kapitel 11

Kapitel 11:

**Las Vegas,**

**2003**

Die ganze Reise nach Oklahoma kam mir wie Zeitverschwendung vor. Wir hatten nicht wirklich etwas erreicht und so kamen wir etwas müde und demotiviert in meinem Haus in Las Vegas an.

Kaum hatten wir den Flur betreten war Sara auch schon unter die Dusche gegangen.

Ich beschloss nach meinen Haustieren zu sehen. Ich schaute gespannt zu wie meine Tarantel ihren Grashüpfer aß.

Dieser Anblick war für viele Menschen, ekelhaft, doch mich entspannte es.

Auf einmal drang ein herrlicher Duft in meine Nase. Ich sah zu wie Sara ihre Haare trocknete.

„_Und sind alle Haustiere noch da_?" Sie war nicht wirklich besorgt dass meine Tiere verschwinden könnten, auch wenn sie deren Anwesenheit in ihren Terrarien tolerierte.

„_Sie sind alle noch da, obwohl ich es bei meiner Ameisenkolonie nicht eindeutig sagen kann_.", ich lächelte sie an, sie aber verzog leicht ihr Gesicht und meinte nur trocken: „_Schon gut, ich wollte es nicht so genau Wissen_."

Als ich aus dem Bad kam, saß Sara auf meinem Bett und telefonierte. Ich vermutete das sie bereits mit Brass sprach.

Da ich nur Teile der Unterhaltung mitbekam beschloss ich mich neben sie auf das Bett zu legen und mich mit meinem Kreuzworträtsel zu beschäftigen.

Nach einigen Minuten legte sie das Handy zur Seite und setzte sich im Schneidersitz neben mich.

Ich legte das Rätsel auf die Seite und schaute sie fragend an. Sie hatte anscheinend einiges zu sagen: „_Ich habe gerade mit Brass telefoniert, fast alle auf der Liste waren nicht einmal im gleichen Bundesstaat zum Tatzeitpunkt, außer einem. Sein Name ist Erik Walsh, er besitzt einen Stripclub in Las Vegas_."

Sie schaute mich zufrieden an. Anscheinend war das Team nicht in eine Sackgasse geraten.

„_Aber das ist nicht genug. Das reicht höchstens um ihn 24 Stunden festzuhalten und zu befragen, niemals aber für einen Durchsuchungsbefehl_.", bemerkte ich.

Doch nun sah sie so aus als wäre sie eine Katze die gerade einen Kanarienvogel gegessen hatte.

„_Erik hat anscheinend einen Hund, außerdem konnte Brass und Catherine, Carlos so lange bearbeiten bis er meinte ein gewisser Mr. Walsh wäre eines Tages auf seinem Schrottplatz erschienen mit einem Briefumschlag voller Geld und wollte sich Anhänger und Auto ausleihen_."

Nun lächelte ich ebenfalls. Erik musste der Täter sein.

Brass würde sich um den Durchsuchungsbefehl kümmern. Wir könnten durch die Hundehaare und den Anhänger eine Verbindung von Erik zu Janet herstellen. Sowie ein Motiv liefern.

Sara würde erhobene Hauptes ihrem Vorgesetzten ihre Ergebnisse mitteilen. Und dann?

Meine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen als Sara mit den Worten: „_Du hast doch immer noch Kaugummis in deinem Nachttisch, oder_?" über mich hinweg in meiner Schublade kramte.

Aber anstelle einer Kaugummiverpackung, hatte sie meinen Ehering in der Hand.

Sara schaute den Ring in ihrer Hand an und ich schaute sie an. Es war höchste Zeit das ich als erwachsener Mann lernte, dieses unangenehme Schweigen zu unterbrechen. „_Manchmal wenn ich nicht gut schlafen kann, greife ich nach ihm um zu sehen ob er auch wirklich da ist. Es hilft mir wieder einzuschlafen_."

Tränen formten sich in ihren Augen, dann sprang sie vom Bett auf und verschwand aus dem Schlafzimmer.

Einige Sekunden später kam sie mit ihrem Geldbeutel in der Hand zurück und sagte: „_Öffne deine Hand_."

Ich streckte ihr meine Handfläche entgegen. Sie holte aus ihrem Geldbeutel ihren Ehering hervor und legte ihn in meine Hand.

Ich war etwas unsicher was das zu bedeuten hatte.

Dann nahm sie meine andere Hand in ihre und sprach ganz sanft: „_Ich, Sara Sidle, verspreche das ich alles tun werde damit wir auch unser Happy End bekommen. Ich werde mit dir wenn es sein muss auch zu einer Paarberatung gehen, meinen Vorgesetzten überrede das, dass Las Vegas Kriminallabor unbedingt eine Mitarbeiterin des FBIs braucht. Und ich verspreche das wenn du keine Zeit hast, ich mich um deine Insekten kümmere._"

Damit steckte sie mir wieder meinen Ring an meinen Finger.

Sie würde sich um meine Insekten kümmern? Ich sah sie verliebt an, noch nie hatte eine Frau so sexy auf mich gewirkt.

Doch sie sah mich voller Erwartung an, auf was genau wartete sie? Oh, ja richtig.

Gil Grissom sollte etwas sensibles sagen, was er von ganzem Herzen meinte.

Ich wurde nervös und Schweiß bildete sich auf meiner Stirn. Ich war ganz furchtbar in solchen Dingen, aber sie sah mich weiterhin erwartungsvoll an.

„_Ich…. Gil Grissom_….", sie lächelte mich aufmuntern an: „…._verspreche, dass ich keine Entscheidungen für uns beide treffen werde. Das ich versuchen werde das, dass Labor in Zukunft an zweiter stelle steht, wenn ich die Wahl habe. Und das ich den Rest meines Lebens versuchen werde dich glücklich zu machen_."

Ich war ganz zufrieden damit und steckte ihr den Ring an ihren Finger.

Dann küsste ich meine Frau.

Ich weiß es noch als wäre es gestern gewesen, San Francisco 1994. Damals war ich ein CSI Level III gewesen und Sara, so jung. Unser damaliger Boss war mein Mentor und Freund. Als er Sara eingestellt hatte, gab er mir die verantwortungsvolle Aufgabe, sie zu unterweisen.

Ich wurde vom Schüler zum Lehrer und schon in der 1. Woche war mir vollkommen klar das sie mich eines Tages überflügeln würde.

Wir verbrachten auch außerhalb der Arbeit viel Zeit miteinander. Irgendwann zwischen Maden, Leichen und unseren Diskussionen über neuste forensische Ermittlungsmethoden, verliebten wir uns.

Las Vegas 1995 war unser erster großer gemeinsamer Urlaub. Ich hatte Sara oft erzählt das ich ziemlich gut Poker spielen konnte und was in Vegas geschieht blieb auch in Vegas, es sollte unvergesslich und verrückt werden.

Als wir in dieser kleinen Kapelle geheiratet hatten, waren wir unglaublich nervös und angespannt gewesen.

Nicht das wir es uns anders überlegt hatten, aber es war spontan und impulsiv passiert.

So ganz untypisch für uns. Vielleicht lag es an dem guten Wein. Dem Urlaubsfeeling und dem unglaublich romantischen Hotelzimmer….

Auf jeden fall versuchten wir in unserer Hochzeitsnacht alles perfekt zu machen. Kerzenlicht, Rosenblätter, Champagner und dann ….ganz zärtlich und langsam, liebten wir uns.

Wenn heute, unsere zweite Hochzeitsnacht war, waren wir euphorisch, entspannt und vollkommen außer Kontrolle.

Denn in dieser Nacht, zerbrach eine Lampe, riss das Kondom und ich hatte eine Beule an meinem Kopf.

Im Nachhinein wünschte ich Sara hätte mich nicht so panisch angesehen, denn das machte mir etwas Sorgen.


	13. Kapitel 12

Kapitel 12:

Wir schliefen nur kurz, die Stimmung war milde gesagt etwas gedrückt. Ich räumte den Tisch gerade ab, es war Mittag, Sara zog sich gerade um.

Wir wollten so schnell wie möglich zurück zum Labor fahren um uns das Verhör von Erik Walsh anzusehen.

Ich lief auf Eierschalen, wusste nicht wie ich reagieren sollte, auch nicht genau was ich darüber denken sollte. Am besten war es diese Gedanken zu verdrängen, wahrscheinlich wäre jegliche Aufregung umsonst, außerdem standen noch andere Dinge an die jetzt unsere Aufmerksamkeit benötigten.

‚Ein Schritt nach dem anderen' – dachte ich, als Sara aus dem Schlafzimmer kam und gerade mit einem Arm in ihrem dunklen Blazer war.

„_Also los, ich bin sehr gespannt was der Verdächtige zu sagen hat_."

Im Labor war schon viel los, man sagte uns das Brass und Nick mit Erik im Verhörraum 3 seien.

Wir gingen in den kleinen Raum der sich hinter dem Spiegel befand um alles zu beobachten.

Catherine und Warrick standen bereits dort.

„_Hey Griss, du kommst gerade richtig für die Show_.", Catherine schwieg und starrte auf meine Hand. Ich verschränkte die Arme um den Ring zu verbergen und fragte nur knapp: „_Also redet er schon_?"

Warrick schüttelte nur den Kopf: „Sie _fangen gerade erst an. Walsh wollte nichts sagen bis sein Anwalt da ist_."

Ein kleiner korpulenter Mann betrat den Raum. Er hatte einen schäbigen Anzug an und schwitzte und schnaufte. Er setzte sich neben Walsh. Das Verhör begann.

„_Also Mr. Walsh ihr Anwalt ist hier, antworten sie nun bitte auf die Frage. Kennen sie diese Frau_?" Brass schob die Bilder von Janet zu ihm rüber. Er verzog keine Miene als er die Leiche sah und antwortet gleichgültig: „_Noch nie gesehen die Alte_."

„_Seltsam, am Tatort konnten wir nämlich Hundehaare finden, die mit denen ihres Hundes übereinstimmen_.", Nick warf nun einen Beweisbeutel mit einigen Haaren auf den Tisch.

Doch nichts schien ihn aus der Ruhe zu bringen: „_Hören sie, ich bin Geschäftsmann, ich gehe nicht immer mit dem Hund raus, ich bezahl einen Jungen damit er ihn ab und zu spazieren führt. Oder was auch immer… _."

Brass schnaufte laut: „_Welch ein Zufall, an diesem Tag an dem Janet DeMay ermordet wurde, hat sie vorher im Park ihren Hund gestreichelt, wollen sie uns das erzählen_?"

Walsh grinste nur, sein Anwalt tupfte sich Schweiß von der Stirn: „_Mein Mandant hat mit der Tat nichts zu tun, und wenn sie nicht mehr vorweisen können als ein paar Hundehaare, werden sie ärger bekommen meine Herren_!"

„_Dann erzählen sie uns doch von dem Auto und dem Hundeanhänger, den sie von Carlos Morales für eine Stange Geld, ausgeliehen haben. Vielleicht wollen sie uns erzählen das Janet DeMay, auch rein zufällig sich neben den Reifenspuren hat ermorden lassen_.", sagte Brass, seine Stimme triefte von Sarkasmus.

Anscheinend hatte Walsh nicht damit gerechnet das Carlos reden würde: „_Hey man, mein Hund musste zum Tierarzt und der Typ wollte eben soviel Geld, immer wenn er nur das Wort, Tierarzt hört pisst er mir ins Auto und ich musste dort schnell hin. Wenn, hat doch wohl eher dieser Carlos was damit zu tun, ich sage ihnen sie haben den Falschen._", Nick und Brass schauten sich an, fragend ob sie ihren letzten Trumpf ausspielen sollten. Brass nickte ihm zu: „_Mr. Walsh, lassen sie uns offen sprechen, sie kennen Janet DeMay, oder nennen wir sie doch lieber bei dem Namen der ihnen vertrauter ist. Janet Stevens! Janet und sie waren 1966 in der gleichen Organisation und Janets Mann, James Stevens hat sie verpfiffen. Das klingt nach einem guten Motiv für mich. Wegen den beiden sind sie doch im Gefängnis gelandet und sie erzählen uns das sie diese Frau nicht kennen_?", Nick war etwas lauter geworden, sie mussten mehr Druck ausüben.

Und Walsh schien nervöser zu werden: „_Das ist 37 Jahre her, woher soll ich die alte Frau da wieder erkennen. Ich weiß so gut wie nichts mehr aus dieser Zeit, wegen Drogen und so. Aber ich bin clean hab nen ordentlichen Club und bezahl meine Steuern_!"

Der Anwalt unterbrach ihn: „_Mein Mandant und ich würden uns gerne kurz unterhalten_."

Brass zuckte nur mit den Schultern: „_Wir gehen uns einen Kaffee holen und wenn wir zurück kommen wollen wir ein paar ehrliche Antworten haben. Mr. Walsh sie stehen schon bis zu ihrem Hals im Dreck, also lassen sie sich ein paar Antworten einfallen, kapiert_?"

Brass stimme klang streng, Walsh musste jetzt etwas sagen. Lügen würden ihn nur weiter in Schwierigkeiten bringen, würde ihm sein Anwalt raten.

Ich hörte ein lautes Brummen. Saras Handy vibrierte, sie ging aus der Tür in den Flur um den Anruf entgegen zu nehmen und in den Raum kamen Nick und Brass rein.

Ich nickte beiden zu: „_Gute Arbeit, ich bin sicher er wird bald reden_."

Nick zuckte mit den Schultern: „_Ich denke das wir noch mehr aus seiner Wohnung raus bekommen werden, aber der Richter lässt sich verdammt viel Zeit mit dem Durchsuchungsbefehl…_."

Ich seufzte leicht, ich vermutete der Richter würde lieber seine Mittagspause einhalten, als kurz ein Stück Papier zu unterschreiben, aber wir hatten Zeit.

Sara kam wieder in den Raum, sie sah nicht gerade Glücklich aus: „_Gil kannst du kurz raus kommen_?"

Ich spürte wieder die Blicke auf mir und ich ging raus in den Flur.

„_Das war John, er sagte er sei wieder in Vegas und möchte mit mir reden. Ich dachte du könntest mir den Schlüssel für dein Haus geben, ich möchte das in ruhe bereden, immerhin sind wir seit einigen Jahren Partner und ich dachte auch Freunde_…."

Ich nickte ihr zu, nahm meine Schlüssel aus der Hosentasche und reichte ihr den Haustürschlüssel.

„_Grüß ihn von mir, ich hoffe ihr könnt euch aussprechen_.", sie sah mich amüsiert an: „_Aber Gilbert, nicht mehr Eifersüchtig? Ich bin überrascht_."

Ich schmunzelte etwas: „_Nein ich bin nicht mehr Eifersüchtig_." Nun ging ich mit meinem Kopf etwas näher an sie heran um ihr kurz ins Ohr zu flüstern. „_Denn ich hatte gestern eine unglaubliche Nacht mit meiner Frau und bin jetzt vollkommen entspannt_."

Ich sah wie sie leicht rot wurde und ich fühlte mich seltsam bestärkt. Komisch wie das Labor mir mehr Selbstvertrauen gab, vielleicht konnten wir in irgendein Büro einziehen.

„_Ich überlasse euch Erik, ich denke ihr kommt hier klar_." Sie war schon fast um die Ecke verschwunden da sagte sie noch: „_Und danke für den Schlüssel_."

Ich ging wieder in den Raum rein und sah mich konfrontiert mit 4 Augenpaaren.

Ich fühlte mich etwas beobachtet: „_Habe ich etwas im Gesicht_." Ich fuhr mir über den Bart.

„_Es ist nichts in deinem Gesicht, aber wohl eher etwas an deiner Hand_.", bemerkte Catherine etwas schnippisch.

Warrick kam zu mir und klopfte mir auf die Schulter: „_Griss, ich hätte nicht gedacht das du es in dir hast_."

Ich war nun etwas irritiert: „_Leute können wir bitte mit dem Verhör weiter machen_."

Irgendjemand musste hier etwas Professionalität zurück bringen, außerdem würde ich so den Fragen wieder entkommen können.

„_Leute, Gil hat Recht. Wir quetschen ihn später aus_."

Ein Knoten formte sich in meinem Magen, ich würde nicht länger ausweichen können, das Verhör war meine Gnadenfrist die langsam auslief.

Ich sah wie Nick und Brass sich wieder gegenüber von Mr. Walsh hinsetzten und ich war innerlich am Rätsel was ich alles erklären würde oder könnte.

Denn ich sprach nicht gerne über mein Privatleben.

Im Unterbewusstsein hörte ich Mr. Walshs Stimme: „_Schon gut, ich kannte Janet und James und ja ich war wütend auf sie. Aber ich habe nichts mit Janets Mord zu tun. Im Grunde habe ich überhaupt nicht für mich das Auto und den Anhänger ausgeliehen. War ein blöder Zufall das mein Hund zum Tierarzt musste, wurde von so einem Köter gebissen_."

„_Ach ja und für wen haben sie dann den Anhänger und das Auto bei Carlos ausgeliehen? Für ihre Oma_?", Brass glaubte ihm kein Wort.

„_Nein verdammt, in meinem Club kam eines Tages dieser Typ vorbei und meinte, er wäre hier wegen Janet und hätte noch einige Dinge zu besprechen. Dann hat er mir nen Haufen Geld gegeben wenn ich ihm ein Auto und einen Anhänger beschaffe. Ich hatte keine Ahnung was er damit vorhat_!"

Brass stand abrupt auf und beuge sich bedrohlich nach vorne, die Hände auf dem Tisch abgestützt: „_Also wollen sie uns jetzt erzählen das ein unbekannter Fremde auf einmal bei ihnen vorbei schaut, ihnen einen Haufen Geld auf den Tisch wirft damit sie Besorgungen für ihn erledigen, damit er Janet besuchen kann_? _Was dachten sie denn was er vorhat, ein Kaffeekränzchen mit ihr veranstalten_?"

Walsh wurde defensiv und schaute zu seinem Anwalt. Der nickte und sagte: „_Ich will das mein Mandant keine weiteren Schwierigkeiten bekommt, er hat so gesehen nichts mit dem Mord zu tun und hat auch gegen kein Gesetz verstoßen_!"

Nick hatte die arme verschränkt und saß abwartend auf dem Stuhl, er ließ Walsh keine Sekunde aus den Augen: „_Also reden sie. Wie sah er aus, wie war sein Name_?"

„_Ich weiß den Namen nicht mehr ganz ehrlich! Er meinte Janet und James hätten ihn auch eingesperrt gehabt und wollte einige Dinge klären, ich meine ich war auch im Knast, ich hätte auch nichts dagegen James mal einige Takte zu erzählen. Der Typ war vielleicht 1,90 groß um die 50 Jahre würde ich schätzen. Er trug nen ganz feinen dunklen Anzug. Sehr schlank, ein kantiges Gesicht. Seine Haare waren braun, nein warten sie, er hatte auch schon ein paar graue Haare! Er hatte eben das gewisse etwas_…."

Mir wurde ganz plötzlich schlecht.

Die Beschreibung passte eindeutig zu …. Das war doch verrückt, John hatte sich ein bisschen merkwürdig verhalten….

Mein Herz raste, Sara würde sich in diesem Moment alleine mit John in meinem Haus treffen. Ich musste zu ihr, sie fragen wo John herkam, ob sie etwas über seine Vergangenheit wüsste, es würde sich alles als ein Missverständnis heraus stellen, oder?

„_Catherine, ich muss sofort nach Hause, finde heraus ob John Falk an dem Tag des Mordes in irgendein Hotel in Vegas eingecheckt hat_!"

„_Gil du bist ja ganz blass, was ist denn los_?", ich hatte keine Zeit für mehr Erklärungen. „_Tu es einfach. Sag Brass wo ich bin, er soll nachkommen. Ich habe keine Beweise aber ich glaube die Beschreibung passt auf John_."

Damit rannte ich aus dem Zimmer, durch den Flur. Irgendwo schupste ich Labormitarbeiter zur Seite. Draußen auf dem Parkplatz, sprang ich in mein Auto und ignorierte wahrscheinlich 34 Verkehrsregeln.

Ich hoffte dass wir alle über den alten paranoiden Dr. Grissom lachen würden. Denn wenn meine Vermutung stimmte, war Sara gerade alleine mit einem Mörder in meinem Haus, den sie für ihren Freund hielt. Und wenn er wusste was Sara und das Team herausgefunden hatten, wäre er sicher etwas sauer.

Und das wiederum bedeutet, dass sie sich in Lebensgefahr befand.


	14. Kapitel 13

Kapitel 13:

Kaum hatte ich das Auto vor meinem Haus geparkt, war ich auch schon zur Tür gejoggt.

Ich hoffte Catherine hatte die Dringlichkeit in meiner Stimme erkannt, ich konnte nicht länger warten. Was war wenn Sara schwer verletzt war, oder schlimmer…. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und klopfte.

Eine Minute später, die mir fast wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, öffnete Sara die Tür und schaute mich überrascht an.

„_Gil, seit ihr etwa schon fertig_….", bevor sie weiter sprechen konnte, nahm ich sie erleichtert in die Arme: „_Sara, oh Gott sei dank es ist alles in Ordnung_."

„_Okay, jetzt machst du mir etwas Sorgen_…", sie tätschelte leicht meinen Rücken. „_Warum sollte etwas nicht in Ordnung sein_?"

Ich schaute über sie hinweg in den Lauf einer Pistole.

„_Dr. Grissom, könnte sie von Miss Sidle zurück treten, oder sollte ich besser sagen, von Mrs. Grissom und ihre Hände ganz langsam und vorsichtig nach oben nehmen_…."

John sprach ganz gelassen, als hätte er gerade gefragt wie viel Uhr es ist.

Ich hob langsam meine Arme nach oben und schaute weiterhin auf die Waffe. Sara hatte einen ungläubigen Blick und drehte sich langsam um. „_John was tust du da? Was ist denn los_?"

John setzt ein betrübtes lächeln auf: „_Ach Sara, ich hatte gehofft wir hätten etwas mehr Zeit. Aber wie es aussieht kann ich mich auf niemanden verlassen. Es wäre klüger gewesen Erik Walsh einfach auch zu töten… jedoch hatte ich nicht erwartet das du meine Liebe, einfach nicht auf mich hören würdest._"

„_Erik Walsh? Ich verstehe kein Wort. Erik Walsh hat Janet umgebracht… was ist hier überhaupt los_?"

Für Sara musste die ganze Situation surreal vorkommen, wie ein verdrehter Traum, wo man hoffte gleich wieder aufzuwachen. „_Zu erst gib mir doch deine Waffe. Sonst muss ich leider Dr. Grissom erschießen_."

Langsam nahm sie die Pistole aus der Halterung, legte sie vorsichtig auf den Boden und schob sie mit dem Fuß zu John, der nahm sie langsam auf und steckte sie ein ohne auch nur eine Sekunde die Waffe von uns zu nehmen.

„_Und jetzt gehen wir ganz langsam in die Küche und wenn jemand auch nur ohne dass ich es erlaube Zwinkert, erschieße ich euch. Also ganz langsam, dann passiert niemandem etwas_."

Wir taten was er sagte, ich hoffte wirklich dass Jim und die anderen gerade auf den Weg hierher waren, John durfte nicht entkommen. Und ich würde irgendwie dafür sorgen damit Sara nichts geschah, mir war meine eigene Sicherheit im Moment vollkommen egal. Kein verrückter Mörder würde mir Sara wegnehmen, ich war wild entschlossen.

„_So und jetzt nimmst du deine Handschellen und befestigst diese an Dr. Grissoms Handgelenk und den anderen Teil an dem Griff am Herd_."

Sie sah mich entschuldigend an, befestigte dann die Handschelle. Jetzt war ich an den Herd gefesselt, ich wurde unruhig.

„_Wirf mir den Schlüssel zu_." Kaum hatte John den Schlüssel, legte er ihn auf den Tisch.

Seine Waffe richtete er nun auf Sara, er stellte sich hinter den Tisch, es wäre unmöglich ihn dort zu Überraschen.

„_Also Dr. Grissom, was hat ihnen alles Erik Walsh erzählt_?", ich überlegte was zu tun wäre. Wir mussten Zeit schinden, bis die anderen hier waren. John wusste nicht dass die anderen schon unterwegs waren.

„_Erik hat uns erzählt, dass du ihm das Geld für den Anhänger und das Auto gegeben hast. Du hast Janet in der Mordnacht sicher im Anhänger herum gefahren, vielleicht war sie da bereits schon tot, so kamen die Hundehaare auf die Leiche. Erik musste nämliche überraschend zum Tierarzt. Ich verstehe das ganze nicht John, wie konntest du deine Karriere so wegwerfen? Nur weil Janet und James dich ins Gefängnis gebracht haben_?", ich sprach ganz ruhig um ihn nicht zu provozieren.

Sara wirkte verwirrt: „_John kann doch gar nicht im Gefängnis gewesen sein, das FBI untersucht die Bewerber genau, eigentlich werden 1 Jahr lang alle Anwerber beschattet bevor man überhaupt nur eine Chance hat mit der Ausbildung zu beginnen_."

John lächelte leicht und nickte: „_Ich war nie im Gefängnis, aber diese beiden habe mich eingesperrt…_."

Der Groschen fiel, nicht nur bei mir. Sara tat nun das was sie gelernt hatte bei Verhandlungen bei einer Geiselnahme. „_Es muss schrecklich gewesen sein Peter, alleine in einer Zelle. Deinen Eltern vollkommen ausgeliefert_." Ihre Stimme war voller Mitgefühl.

„_Nenn sie nicht meine Eltern_.", schrie John, Sara an: „_Meine Eltern sind die Falks, wusstest du das mein Vater beim FBI war? Er hat mich dort aus der Irrenanstalt raus geholt und mich bei ihm und seiner Frau aufgenommen_!"

„_John, jeder versteht deine Wut. Aber in dem du einen CSI und eine FBI Agentin als Geisel hältst wird alles noch viel schlimmer_.", versuchte Sara ihn zu beschwichtigen.

„_Du hast doch überhaupt keine Ahnung. Ohne Licht, Essen aus einem Näpfchen wie ein Tier. Sie haben nie geredet, mein einziger Freund war ein Holzhund. Was mich am Leben hielt waren Tagträume in der mein Hund real wurde und sie in die Hölle schickte_."

Ein hauch von Wahnsinn lag jetzt in seinen Augen.

„_Wir können dir Hilfe besorgen John. Es muss so nicht enden_.", er schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„_Ihr seit doch selbst daran Schuld. Ich dachte wir gehen nach Las Vegas und ihr streitet euch wieder. Warum hast du mir nur verheimlicht das ihr schon damals in San Francisco verheiratet wart_?"

Wir beide schauten nun etwas irritiert und er erklärte weiter: „_Als ich zu euch kam um den Fall zu bearbeiten, habt ihr beide euch nur gestritten. Ich dachte ihr könnt euch nicht ausstehen und als Sara und ich dann soviel Zeit miteinander verbracht hatten, dachte ich… wir könnten gemeinsam_…." Er ging fast flehend und etwas weinerlich auf Sara zu.

„_Warum hast du nicht einfach aufgehört, ich dachte ihr streitet euch wieder und der Fall wird wieder schnell zu den Akten gelegt. Warum hast du mich nur angelogen_."

„_John, Gil und ich hatten Probleme aber, ich hatte doch nie gesagt dass ich ihn nicht ausstehen kann. Ich hatte nur später nichts erzählt weil wir für einige Zeit getrennt waren, ich wollte dich niemals belügen_….", sie sprach ganz sanft, doch ich hörte das Zittern in ihrer Stimme.

Nun schallte eine Stimme aus einem Megafon zu uns rein: „_HIER SPRICHT DAS LAS VEGAS POLIZEIREVIER, KOMMEN SIE MIT ERHOBENEN HÄNDEN RAUS. DAS HAUS IST UMSTELLT JOHN, LASSEN SIE DIE GEISELN FREI_!"

John fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein Gesicht. „_Ich sterbe lieber als John Falk, nur ihr beide kennt mein Geheimnis. Als ich aus der Irrenanstalt abgeholt wurde, schwor ich mir dass ich nie wieder Peter Stevens sein würde. Es tut mir leid. Geht ins Wohnzimmer, Sara_."

Er deutete mit der Pistole auf sie. Nun war ich in Panik.

„_John tu es nicht_!", flehte ich nun. Doch er griff Sara bereits am Arm und bedrohte sie mit der Waffe. Sie verschwanden im Wohnzimmer.

Adrenalin schoss durch meinen Körper, der Schlüssel lag am Rand des Tischs. Aber zu weit weg von mir das ich ihn nicht mit meiner freien Hand erreichen konnte.

Ich trat mit aller kraft gegen ein Tischbein und der Tisch wackelte. Der Schlüssel rutschte nur wenige Zentimeter, jedoch nicht genug damit er auf den Boden fiel.

Ich hörte ein lautes Krachen, es hörte sich wie ein Kampf an.

Wieder das Megafon: „_JOHN, DAS HAUS IST UMZINGELT. KOMMEN SIE MIT ERHOBENEN HÄNDEN RAUS. ES MUSS NIEMAND VERLETZT WERDEN_."

Wieder trat ich gegen das Tischbein, der Schlüssel baumelte vom Tisch herunter, doch der Schlüsselanhänger war zu schwer und hielt ihn weiterhin oben.

Ein weiteres Krachen, John schrie vor Schmerzen auf. Wieder die laute Ansage durch das Megafon. Blut schoss durch meinen Kopf in meine Ohren, ich trat mit alle Kraft ein letztes Mal gegen das Bein. Der Schlüssel landete auf den Küchenboden und ich zog ihn mit meinem Fuß zu mir. Ich öffnete die Handschellen und stürmte ins Wohnzimmer.

John und Sara lieferten sich ein Gerangel um die Waffe. Sie versuchte die Pistole von sich weg zu drehen.

Ich packte John von hinten und versuchte ihn von ihr wegzuzerren. Ein lauter Schuss löste sich aus der Pistole. Im selben Moment stürmte die Polizei durch die Tür.

Die Waffe viel auf den Boden und Sara schaute geschockt zu, wie John in meiner Umklammerung langsam auf den Boden rutschte. Ich sah wie Blut aus einer Wunde an seinem Bauch floss.

Ich hörte wie Brass rief: „_Wir brauchen hier Sanitäter. Verdächtiger am Boden und ein verwundeter Beamter, schnell_!"

Ein verwundeter Beamter? Aber Sara ging es gut, ihr war nichts geschehen. Es war wohl der Schock und das Adrenalin, denn ich bemerkte nicht wie der Schuss anscheinend durch John hindurch auch mich getroffen hatte. Sara war sofort an meiner Seite. Presste ihren dunklen Blazer auf die Wunde an meinem Bauch und rief panisch: „_Wo sind die Sanitäter!_?"

Ich spürte wie meine Beine nachgaben und ich ebenfalls langsam auf den Boden sank. Anscheinend sorgte der Blutverlust dafür dass ich mein Bewusstsein verlor, ich sah sie nicht mehr sehr deutlich und die Stimmen wurden immer leiser.

„_Gil, versuch wach zu bleiben. Ich werde kein Wort mehr mit dir wenn du jetzt die Augen zu machst_…." Sie war so niedlich wenn sie sauer war. Aber mir war es egal, ich war furchtbar müde und dann wurde alles schwarz….


	15. Kapitel 14

Kapitel 14:

*Piep*….. *Piep*……*Piep*…….*Piep*….. *Piep*……*Piep*…….

Als ich wieder das Bewusstsein erlangte, bemerkte ich als erstes einen lauten und sich immer wiederholenden Piep-Ton. Wäre ich nicht so müde gewesen, hätte ich nach dem Wecker ausgeholt.

Das nächste was ich hörte waren Stimmen, viele Stimmen die zwar halb flüsterten, jedoch laut genug mich beim schlafen zu stören.

Saras Stimme in meinem Schlafzimmer hätte ich ja verstanden, aber da waren auch noch Brass, Catherine, Nick und Warrick. Was hatten sie alle in meinem Haus zu suchen?

Ich versuchte die Augen zu öffnen… warum war es so grell hier? Oh, ich war nicht zu Hause, ich war in einem Krankenhaus….

Durch meine Augenschlitze sah ich meine Frau und meine Freunde. Über was tuschelten sie da?

Ich strengte mich an um etwas zu verstehen.

„_Der Arzt meinte John kommt durch, ihn hat es aber schlimmer erwischt als Grissom_.", murmelte Brass.

„_Ich kann immer noch nicht fassen, das dass all die Jahre nur eine Fassade war und ich nichts bemerkt habe_.", seufzte Sara, sie sah traurig aus. Catherine legte mitfühlend eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „_Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, das wäre jedem so gegangen. John war ein ausgezeichnete Schauspieler, er hat auch das ganze FBI getäuscht_."

„_Hast du schon irgendwelche Nachrichten aus Washington erhalten_?", fragte Nick.

Sara schüttelte den Kopf: „_Wir dürfen hier keine Handys einschalten und um ehrlich zu sein möchte ich lieber warten bis Gil aufwacht bevor ich mich damit befasse_."

„_Also war selbst seine Bewerbung beim FBI teil des Plans_?", meinte Warrick erstaunt.

Sara zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „_Wer weiß, vielleicht hat er es einfach seinem Adoptivvater zuliebe getan und hat dann erst später Nachforschungen über seine Herkunft angestellt als er die Möglichkeiten hatte. Aber er war 10 Jahre alt, ich bin sicher er konnte sich noch an vieles erinnern, egal wie traumatisch es war…._

_Ich denke einfach, wir alle werden dafür bezahlt das wir für Gerechtigkeit sorgen, für die Opfer und deren Familien. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen das John verbittert darüber war, das er nie welche erfahren hat_."

Ich sah seltsame Emotionen in ihren Gesichtern. Da war etwas Mitleid mit dem Jungen dem furchtbares widerfahren war und der am ende zur Selbstjustiz gegriffen hatte, aber auch Zorn. Darüber was er mir und Sara hatte antun wollen.

Ich stöhnte etwas und wollte auf mich aufmerksam machen, sie sollten sich nicht weiter sorgen, mir ging es doch eigentlich ganz gut.

Sofort schreckten sie alle auf und Sara stand an meiner Seite. Ihr Gesicht über mich gebeugt damit ich sie besser sehen konnte, dann nahm sie Vorsichtig meine Hand.

„_Hey, wie fühlst du dich, Gil_?", ihre Stimme war ganz sanft und sie sah mich hoffnungsvoll an.

„_Müde_.", meine Stimme war rau und voller Schlaf.

„_Ich warne dich mein Freund, wenn du wieder versuchst den Helden zu spielen bekommen wir ärger, bleib du bei deinem Mikroskop_!", scherzte Brass, trotzdem war da noch ein hauch von Besorgnis.

„_Also gut Jungs, wir haben alle gesehen das es Grissom gut geht, wir sollten die zwei jetzt alleine lassen. Gehen wir etwas Essen, ich bezahle_.", ich schaute Catherine danken an.

Sie alle verabschiedeten sich von mir. Ich war gerührt das sie sich so viele Sorgen machten.

Ich sah wie Sara von mir den Kopf wegdrehte.

„_Hey alles in Ordnung_?", sie drehte sich wieder zu mir und ich sah wie sie sich Tränen abwischte.

Ihr Stimme klang streng: „_Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung wie es ist, wenn der einzige Mensch den du je geliebt hast, auf einmal wegen einer Schussverletzung in deinen Armen zusammen bricht? Wenn du das noch einmal machst dann reiche ich die Scheidung ein._"

Ich wusste natürlich das sie dass nicht ernst meinte. Aber der Stress und die Aufregung forderten nun ihren Tribut. Ich zog an ihrer Hand und deutete an das sie sich mit mir auf das Krankenhausbett legen sollte.

Sie protestierte leicht: „_Es ist noch soviel zu tun, ich muss noch in Washington anrufen_…." – „_Washington wird auch in einer Stunde noch da sein. Außerdem bin ich verletzt und müde, also…. Leg dich hin, dann schlafe ich besser_."

Widerwillig aber erschöpft zog sie ihre Schuhe aus und legte sich neben mich. Nur eine Stunde etwas Kraft schöpfen. Ich merkte wie ich erneut in einen tiefen Schlaf fiel.

Zwei Tage später. Mein Arzt und ich hatten eine kleine Auseinandersetzung, er ermahnte Sara und mich, keine anstrengenden Aktivitäten. Wir wurden leicht rot, doch sie sagte, sie würde mit Argusaugen darauf aufpassen das ich nur im Bett lag und das einzige spannende, das lösen eines Kreuzworträtsel sein würde.

Ich brummte etwas, stimmte dann aber zu. Lieber zu Hause in meinem Bett anstatt im Krankenhaus.

Doch der Weg vorbei an der Küche und dem Wohnzimmer war unangenehm, das Blut war zwar nicht mehr da, aber die Erinnerungen blieben.

Außerdem hatte ich nicht damit gerechnet dass diese kurze Strecke vom Auto aus, so anstrengend sein würde.

Ich lies mich dankbar auf das Bett fallen und legte mich hin.

Sara schaltete den Fernseher für mich ein und setzte sich auf die andere Seite.

„_Ich werde wohl eine Woche nach Washington müssen_.", sagte sie. „_Es wird eine interne Untersuchung geben, außerdem werde ich meine Sachen packen und kündigen_."

Ich sah sie überrascht an. „_Was meinst du damit, kündigen_?"

Sie holte tief Luft, als hätte sie schon lange an dieser Rede geprobt.

„_Ich dachte mir, sieben Jahre beim FBI ist doch eine recht gute Qualifikation und ich hatte mehr Aufregung als ich verkraften kann. Vielleicht könntest du ein gutes Wort für mich einlegen wenn ich wieder als CSI arbeite_.", mein grinsen war so breit das meine Wangen schmerzten, aber ich tat nichts um es zu verstecken.

„_Wir beide, als CSIs, hier in Las Vegas_?" sie nickte leicht und lächelte ebenfalls.

„_Jedoch habe ich eine Bedingung_….", ich schaute sie fragend an. „_Wir kaufen uns ein anderes Haus und verkaufen dieses. Ich weiß du hast lange hier gelebt, aber ich denke einfach. Wir machen einen neuen Anfang, mit einem Haus das uns beiden gehört und außerdem, fühle ich mich etwas unwohl, wegen dem was hier passiert ist. Wir können auch den wackligen Tisch verkaufen_." – Ich protestierte vielleicht etwas zu laut: „_Nein! Der Tisch bleibt_."

Sie schaute mich etwas verwundert an und sagte dann ganz langsam. „_In Ordnung der Tisch kann bleiben…. Während ich jedoch in Washington mich mit Papierkram herumschlagen muss, hast du die angenehm Aufgabe auf dem Laptop nach schönen Häusern Ausschau zu halten_.", ich nickte: „_Ich werde hier in Vegas alles erledigen, vom Bett aus natürlich._" – „_Gut, Brass wird hier sein um sicher zugehen das du auch wirklich die Bettruhe einhältst_." Ich wollte erneut protestieren, aber sie unterbrach mich: „_Darüber gibt es keine Diskussion mein Schatz. Du erholst dich, denn wenn ich aus Washington zurück komme haben wir eine Menge zu erledigen_." Ich griff nach ihrem T-Shirt, zog sie näher an mich heran um küsste sie, ich dachte das würde als Antwort genügen.


	16. Epilog

Epilog:

**Las Vegas,**

**2003**

**2 Monate später…..**

Es hatte sich einiges in meinem Leben verändert. Sara hatte die noch freie Position als CSI in unserem Team bekommen. Aber nur unter der Auflage das Catherine ihre Vorgesetzte sein würde. Sie passte perfekt in unser Team, als hätte sie dort schon immer hingehört.

Wir fanden erstaunlich schnell ein Haus das uns beiden gefiel. Es war Modern, mit vielen großen Fenstern. Es gab ein kleines Büro, mit Blick auf einen kleinen Garten. Zwei große Bäume gaben in der Hitze Las Vegas viel Schatten.

In der ersten Etage wo unser Schlafzimmer war, gab es auch eine geräumige Dusche und eine gemütliche Badewanne.

In dem freien Zimmer, neben unserem Schlafzimmer, hatte ich meine Terrarien aufgebaut.

Es war herrlich. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich mich so schnell daran gewöhnen würde wieder mit jemandem zusammen zu leben.

Aber es fühlte sich richtig an. Heute war das Team bei uns zu Besuch, wir wollten gemeinsam Grillen und ihnen das Haus zeigen.

Nick, Warrick und Brass standen mit mir um den Grill herum und tranken Bier. Catherine und Sara waren irgendwo im Haus verschwunden.

„Ich geh mal nachsehen wo die Damen sind. Passt ihr mal auf den Grill auf.", damit machte ich mich auf die Suche nach den zwei Frauen in meinem Leben.

Ich fand sie in unserem Wohnzimmer, sie schienen sich angestrengt zu unterhalten. Ich hörte nur wie Catherine zu Sara sagte: „_Sag es einfach, kurz und schmerzlos Und hab keine Angst das er abhauen könnte, wenn du die Autoschlüssel gut versteckst, kommt er nicht weit_…."

Welch ein seltsamer Satz, dachte ich, aber die Würstchen waren fertig, also ging ich zielsicher auf sie zu. „_Hey, ich hoffe ihr habt Hunger, das Essen ist fertig_."

Sie schaute mich kurz erschrocken an. Catherine ging dann an mir vorbei, klopfte mir auf die Schulter und zwinkerte.

Doch Sara stand nur da. „_Ist etwas passiert_?"

Sie räusperte sich: „_Setz dich doch kurz hin, ich muss dir nämlich etwas sagen und ich werde es nur einmal tun, damit ich nicht den Mut verliere_."

Ich setzte mich Wortlos in meinen Lieblingssessel, ich konnte von dort aus nach draußen in unseren Garten sehen. Dies war immer ein beruhigender Anblick und etwas in mir sagte dass ich das nun bräuchte.

„_Was ist denn los ist_?", ich schaute sie ratlos an.

„_Ich bin schwanger_.", dieser Satz schoss aus Sara Mund so schnell hervor, das ich Angst hatte er würde mich ernsthaft verletzen.

Alles was ich tun konnte war starren, was sollte ich darauf antworten?

„_Ich weiß, wir haben das ganze nicht geplant. Ich hatte eben keinen Gedanken mehr verschwendet an die eine Nacht, du weißt schon_…."

Ich starrte weiter Stumm vor mich hin, oh ja, die Nacht wo wir uns, unsere Ringe wieder gegeben hatten. Doch Sara sprach weiter. „_Ich werde jetzt raus gehen zu den anderen. Ich weiß du brauchst immer etwas Zeit um über Dinge nachzudenken. Okay_?", sie sah mich ein letztes Mal besorgt an, dann ging sie hinaus, um mit den anderen zu Essen.

Ich starrte wieder aus dem Fenster, die Welt lachte mich freudig an und mein Herz hüpfte.

* * *

Ich grüße alle, die mein Debut gelesen haben und denen es ein bisschen gefallen hat.

Ein großes Danke an Heckych, für den netten Eintrag.


End file.
